School Days
by gredandforgerock
Summary: AU After -What Might Have Been and Planning for the future. Harry goes to Hogwarts. Should read the other two first.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry", James yelled, "If you don't hurry we won't be ready on time."

Ten year old Harry Potter yelled back, "I'm hurrying Dad. It's Sirius' fault he won't leave me alone. He wants to review all the spells I know."

James sighed, "Sirius get in here and leave him alone he needs to finish packing."

Sirius walked in whining, "But he needs to know these spells, how else can he protect himself."

"Sirius, shut up." Lily said, "Harry knows all the spells and you have all summer to do your review. You have two full months then. For now we have to finish before our friends arrive to say goodbye. We probably won't see any of them again."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit panicky, he's going into first year." Sirius said, "It's seems like just yesterday we started training and now it's over."

James chuckled, "You sound like a girl Sirius."

"Really," Lily said, "it's my line to be all blubbery about my baby going off to school not you."

Sirius said, "I am not blubbering and I don't sound like a girl. I'm just concerned."

Harry walked in finally packed, "Sirius stop blubbering and sounding like a girl. I'll be fine. I know the spells and I can do all of them. Weren't you the one telling me just last week I could ace my NEWT's now?"

Remus followed him into the room saying, "No he said you'd ace your OWL's, I said you'd ace your NEWT's."

"Right sorry." Harry said, "Sirius is being a whiney baby girl about me heading off to school."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Sirius, you're worse than Peter's Mum."

Sirius said, "Just kill me now."

Lily muttered, "Gladly."

Harry said, "Dad they're almost to the door."

James ran off to let their friends in, the rest followed him out to the arena. Harry and the older kids in the group took the younger ones off to play while the adults talked. After a while Harry said his goodbye's to the children and left to talk with the adults.

Harry said, "Telly, how are you feeling?"

Telly smiled wanly and the woman next to her said, "Her health is failing. She is very old even by our standards. We think she may not last the summer."

Harry leaned forward to touch her and she said, "No friend keep your magic. It is my time soon and I will be ready to go. I do have one more gift for you."

Harry smiled, "But you have already given me so much I could never repay your kindness."

"What I have done for you, "Telly said, "will not even touch what you will do for us. Your time is coming soon enough, do not worry you have what you need."

Harry nodded as she reached out to touch him. The next thing Harry knew he was waking up in his bed. His Mum was there and she stepped out and said, "He's awake."

James, Sirius and Remus came in and they all were looking at Harry, he asked, "What's going on?"

James said, "When Telly gave you her gift you passed out. They left about two hours ago, without saying what the gift was."

"I don't know what she did, but I feel normal." Harry replied

James said, "We need to be going. All our things have already been moved to Hogwarts, our portkey leaves in about an hour."

Harry got up and started walking through the house and grounds, "I'm going to miss this place. But on the bright side we can see the others more often."

Sirius said, "Yes, yes you get to see your girlfriend more often, let's go."

"And now that I won't require so much of your time you can find a girlfriend too." Harry said.

Sirius grinned, "Now that's a cheerful thought."

"You might even be the next one married." James said

Sirius said, "No way, I told you once I only want the biscuit benefits."

Later at Hogwarts Ginny and Harry hugged again surrounded by the white light. The hug lasted longer as both were thinking, we won't have to be that far apart ever again.

Harry thought to Ginny, "I really want to kiss you but I think it would freak them all out."

In her mind Ginny giggled, "I don't think many nine and ten year olds think about snogging each other senseless."

Harry replied, "Probably not."

They still held hands as they greeted the rest of the family. No one paid any attention they were used to the two needing physical touch for the first several hours after a long separation. The first day was just relaxing and renewing friendships. The real training wouldn't start until the next day.

Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk after lunch and Harry told his Mum, "We're going for a walk. It's easier to get used to the emotional connection with no one else around. We'll stay inside the castle."

Lily said, "Fine just don't be long, or we'll send Sirius to find you."

"Can't you send Remus, Sirius will just try to embarrass me." Harry said.

Lily said, "That's the point, don't be long."

Ginny said, "We won't."

They had been walking for several minutes when Ginny stopped near the library. She turned to Harry and gave him a small kiss on the lips, she thought to him, "I know I shouldn't do that, but I wanted to make sure I'm the first."

Harry grinned continuing their thought conversation , "I don't mind and I don't plan on letting any other girl kiss me."

Ginny said, "I know but other people have a way of messing up plans. Fred was saying yesterday that a girl in his year kissed him goodbye before she got off the train. He wasn't expecting it at all, he still doesn't know what she meant by it. I wanted to make sure no one messes up my plan."

Harry kissed her and said, "I love you and no one can come between us. Even if they kiss me, I won't be kissing them back. I'm glad we have kissed, but at the same time it feels weird because I know we're too young for this."

Ginny started walking again, "We both know we're older mentally than we are physically."

Harry thought for a bit, "Percy's in fifth year, the twins are in third year and Ron, Neville and I are in first. We could have a large group for training. I wonder if they have any of the years between them, or the seventh years?"

Ginny grinned, "Can you stop thinking about training for a few minutes?"

"Oh, sorry. What did you want to talk about?" Harry said.

Ginny giggled, "I don't want to talk, I just want to absorb the fact that we're together again, and we don't have to be separated so far ever again. Although I wish I could start Hogwarts this year."

Harry grinned, "At least we should be close enough to feel each other's emotions."

"I always feel half empty when you're gone. Can you tell me where you've been now?" Ginny asked.

Harry said, "I don't know, Dad hasn't said we could tell yet. I'll ask him later."

Ginny said, "It doesn't matter I have it figured out anyway, I just wanted to confirm it."

Harry grinned, "And where do you think we were?"

"Australia."

Harry asked, "Why do you think there?"

Ginny bumped his shoulder and said, "You slipped today. As you were leaving Sirius stepped in a pile of kangaroo dung and you were laughing at him."

"I didn't realize I had thought kangaroo dung." Harry said.

Ginny laughed, "You didn't."

Harry grimaced, "That wasn't nice. I can't believe you got me to tell you that. You're very sneaky."

"With Fred and George as brothers how could I be anything else." Ginny said.

It wasn't long before the two returned to the others and visited with the remaining members of the family.

Albus approached the families as they were relaxing, "The last three applicants for DADA professor are coming today for interviews. It would probably be best if all of you were out of site from one until four today."

James asked, "Any good prospects?"

"It's getting worse every year." Albus said, "This year's best prospect is a young man that got excellent scores on his NEWTs for DADA five years ago. He's been studying abroad trying to gain some experience."

"Only five years out of school," Arthur said, "he can't have a lot of experience."

Albus said, "No, but next to the other candidates Quirrell has the most experience."

Later the group was in the room of requirement playing quidditch. Part way through the game Harry landed and asked for a replacement for a bit.

Lily asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

"I just feel weird…" Harry said.

Lily said, "Out with it, you wouldn't stop playing quidditch for just anything

"I just feel like something bad is here.´ Harry said, "Not here in this room but here in the castle. I think I need to talk to Granddad Al."

Lily said, "We have to wait, he's interviewing for the DADA position."

Harry said, "Can we grab Dad's cloak and just go see please?" Lily agreed and the two went in search of James.

"Remember" James said, "some people can see through it like Albus and Moody, and anyone can hear your noises."

Lily and Harry quietly stepped through the castle moving towards the headmasters office. When they were within sight of the gargoyle Harry stopped his mother. After a few seconds the gargoyle jumped aside as Albus and a man with a turban walked out. Lily noticed Harry staring wide eyed at the stranger and tried to pull him away, but Harry didn't move that direction. In fact he pulled his mother towards them and followed at a discrete distance. At the main doors the pair were met by Hagrid and Albus stopped. Hagrid escorted the man out of the castle presumably to the gates and Albus stood and watched.

After a few moments Albus turned to them and said, "He's gone. What was so important you needed to see me or was it him?"

"It was him." Harry said, "I got a bad feeling a while ago and I had to come see why. That man is evil. You need to hire him."

Lily was flabbergasted, why would Harry want an evil man at the school. Albus asked him the question.

Harry replied, "We need to keep an eye on him. He's working for Voldemort. His stuttering is an act and the Turban is there just for show. Though it may serve a purpose later."

Lily asked, "Do you know what their goal is?"

"Ultimately it's to get Voldemort a body." Harry said, " But I can't see how he's planning on doing it."

"I know." Albus said, "I have an empty vault at Gringotts. It's an old family vault and I just haven't made myself close it. Recently a friend came to me asking if I knew of a good place to hide something very valuable. Someone had tried to steal it and he wanted better protection. The friend was Nicholas Flamel."

Lily said, "The Sorcerer's stone, he wants to make the elixir of life."

Albus said, "Exactly."

"I don't think he really wants the job at all, he's just trying to figure out where you put the stone." Harry said, "If you moved the stone to the school and used it to trap Voldemort we would be able to hold him until I'm strong enough to stop him."

"Harry that would be too dangerous." Lily said, "If Voldemort is here with you he would try to kill you."

"Voldemort can't do it. He has no body," Harry said, "the worst he could do is haunt me."

On September first James woke up to Harry saying, "Sirius I don't care if it's your house you can't treat him that way. That is just horrible. If you were nicer to him he might be nicer to you."

"He's never been nice, " Sirius said, "even when I was small he was mean."

"Do you think that maybe your mother put him up to it." Harry replied, "You said she never liked you and it was worse when you got sorted into Gryffindor."

This thought made Sirius pause, he hadn't thought of that. He could just see his mother telling the house elf to do mean things to him and not to Regulas. Sirius said, "But… do you think… I'll work on being nicer Harry."

"Thank you, that's all I ask." Harry said, "Well that and removing her portrait if you can."

Sirius laughed, "Well I may have to cut out the wall to get it down but I may just do that."

Remus yelled from the kitchen, "Harry, your Mum said breakfast is ready and to wake your father."

Harry yelled back, "He's already awake, but not out of bed yet."James started to move from the bed and Harry continued, "He's moving now."

James thought, sometimes that kid freaks me out. I am really not looking forward to his rebellious stage, unless of course he takes it out on Voldemort, that would be nice.

Harry knocked on the door, "You better keep moving, Mum said breakfast is ready. If you're late you may miss it."

James pushed himself off the bed as he heard Harry tromp down the stairs. He hated staying in Grimmauld place, it was depressing. As soon as Harry was off to school they could start looking for a place of their own. He guessed he could always live at his parents place but it was just so big. Of course it had the Quidditch pitch and the small forest around it, which allowed a lot of privacy. It could be warded easily enough, he just missed his parents so much. If they hadn't been killed in that attack when they were visiting his Uncle they would have really enjoyed Harry. They would have even found living in Australia to be a grand adventure. James continued to run the pro's and con's through his mind as he headed down to breakfast. He was even silent during the meal as he continued to think.

Harry asked, "Dad, you're terribly quiet, is something wrong?"

James tried to smile as he said, "Just thinking of where we should live now."

"You can stay here as long as you want." Sirius said.

James said, "For as depressing as I find this place it must be many times worse for you."

"That's true, but I'm not staying here." Sirius said, "I going to find an apartment and move out just as soon as I can."

Harry said, "Wait, aren't you two moving in with us where ever we go?"

"You said it yourself Harry," Remus said, "we need to have our own lives now."

Harry said, "Yes you do, but until you get married you can still live with us. I don't want you to go away."

Lily smiled this was the first time in a long time that Harry sounded his age. She so badly wanted to give him this time with Remus and Sirius but it was their decision to stay or to go. But she could tell them one thing, "Guys Harry's right you don't have to live someplace else. You can if you want, but you don't have to. One of the places we're going to look at today is the Potter Estate."

Remus said, "You two need to find a place that suits you. Don't get something with us in mind."

"Hey, even if you guys don't stay at the Potter Estate," Sirius said, "Remus and I could rent the cottage from you."

James said, "The caretakers place?"

Sirius said, "Yes, it would probably need fixing up, but we have experience in that kind of thing now.

Harry asked, "Are they close?"

James said, "Yes, it's by the road and the Estate house is at the end of the drive, less than half a mile."

"My vote is for us to be in the Estate house and Padfoot and Moony to be either in the house with us or no further than the cottage." Harry said then left the kitchen and headed up to his room to finish his last minute packing.

James said, "That's the most he's sounded like a child in ages. I don't think he's ready to part company with you two. I'm not ready to either. I'm still relying heavily on my matching pair of watchmuts."

Remus said, "I've just realized. This has been record employment for me. I doubt I'll ever have a job for ten years straight again."

James put a hand on his shoulder, "How do you feel about being a caretaker?" Remus shook his head and James said, "Come on I know you have experience. Two months worth at that resort, not to mention an additional ten years of it underground. That's a challenge growing flowers, trees and plants underground like that."

Lily left to make sure Harry was ready. The other three followed her and they started getting ready for the day. After Lily reached the bedroom she and James had been staying in she said, "You know you can't take care of him forever. He wants to do something himself without thinking it's a handout from you."

"I've never given him a handout." James said, "I always pay him for his work. I paid Sirius for the watchmut gig too."

"I know and completely agree." Lily said, "I'm just telling you from his point of view. You and Sirius were Aurors and can go back to it."

"But Remus is smarter and better than both Sirius and I but he just doesn't get a fair break." James said, "I wish I could get a piece of Fenrir Grayback. Lucky for him he's in Azkaban for the moment."

"Stand in line." Lily said, "There are a lot of people who would like to take a bite out of him."

"I've asked the two of them to say their goodbyes to Harry here so that just you and I can take Harry to the station." James said, "It's going to be bad enough with us blubbering all over him, I'll spare Harry two more."

Lily laughed and said, "At least he'll be able to hug Ginny goodbye. He won't be able to do that when he gets back."

"I really felt bad last night. Ginny was really upset." James said, "I wonder how this bond is affecting them. Do they already know they love each other? Are they thinking about doing more than holding hands and hugging?"

"He's enough like you that I think he has thought about it." Lily said, "You told me you thought I was pretty as an angel on our first train ride."

James said, "Yes but I wasn't about to kiss you or anything. I wasn't even ready to hold your hand and they've been doing that for ages. I'm going to have to give him the talk before next year."

Lily looked at him astonished, "You haven't done that yet?" James shook his head, "You were supposed to do that before we left Australia."

"Yes but he was out cold from Telly's gift during the time I was going to do it." James said, "Over the summer we talked about boy's bodies and puberty but I never got the time to do the rest of it."

Lily said, "Christmas James, no later."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked through the wall to the platform with his parents directly behind him. He spotted the Weasleys and Longbottoms and headed towards them.

Harry thought to Ginny, "This is a mad house."

Ginny laughed, "I told you."

Harry said, "I thought you were exaggerating."

By this time he had reached the group and Neville said, "Alright there Harry?"

Harry said, "Fine Neville you?"

Ginny got to him by this time and he was engulfed into a hug, Ron reached out and shook his hand. Out loud Ginny asked, "How was your night?"

Harry grimaced at his friends, "Right creepy place that is. I'm glad we'll have a different place by Christmas. There's a portrait of his Mum and she's all the time yelling rude things at you."

"Come on Harry," James said, "I'll help you get your stuff on board. Ron you have a spot yet?"

Ron said, "Oh yes, this way." He led them onto the train and to the compartment his and Neville's things were in. They put up his trunk and went back out to say there last goodbyes.

"Tell Remus and Sirius," Harry said, "I miss them already I'll write as soon as I can."

Harry gave Ginny another hug and the boys boarded the train. They made it to their compartment and leaned out and waved at their families. Harry laughed when he heard Fred and George promise to send Ginny a toilet seat. In his mind he said, "Ginny, I miss you already. I love you."

She replied, "I love you too. At least we can talk."

Harry said, "And feel each other's emotions."

The train left the station and Harry sat down and chatted with Ron and Neville. Percy checked on them and then left for the prefects car. It wasn't long until he returned with someone and said, "Hey you guys mind an extra. Snakes invaded her compartment. There were starting to get rough."

Harry said, "We don't mind."

Percy stepped aside, "This is Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry," he said, "this is Ron and Neville."

"Ron's my little brother." Percy said, "You should be ok now. Be careful you guys."

Hermione stepped into the car and gingerly sat on the edge of her seat, "Thanks Percy."

"No problem." Percy said, "I'll just toss your trunk up here and then I have to go. See you."

The group said, "Bye Percy."

Ron said, "How'd you end up in the wrong compartment?"

Hermione said, "I was in one that was empty. I don't know anyone…"

Fred and George came in and said, "Hey you have a girl in here, how'd that happen."

"Percy brought her," Ron said, "the snakes were giving her a hard time."

Fred said, "You must be muggleborn then."

Hermione said, "Yes, why do you keep calling them snakes?"

George said, "They're in Slytherin."

"Oh, right Slytherin's symbol is a snake." They chatted for a few minutes then the twins left and Hermione said, "Where they brothers too?"

Ron said, "Yes, I have five older brothers and a younger sister."

Hermione asked, "What house are they in?"

"So far they've all been in Gryffindor," Ron said, "so were my parents, Neville's and Harry's."

Hermione asked, "So you guys have been friends for a while?"

"Harry is one day younger than Neville." Ron said, "Their Mums have been best friends since Hogwarts. They've been together since birth. I'm the new one of the group, I've only known them since I was one."

Harry said, "Well you not the new one any longer, now Hermione is."

Hermioine laughed but stopped as soon as their compartment door opened. It had been opened by a blond boy followed by two large boys.

The blond boy sneered, "So it's true, Harry Potter is back. Since you've been gone I feel I should tell you that these… people aren't the sort you should be seen with. You can come with us and I'll introduce you to the right sort. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked at him with a blank face, "I don't think so. I don't associate with your sort. My friends are the right sort. And we'll thank you to sort yourself off to some other place."

Before Draco could respond Percy showed up, "Any trouble?"

Draco said, "So you have all kinds of low class friends, don't know why I should be surprised, after all your mother is a…"

Percy said, "If you finish that sentence I will give you detention for the entire year."

Draco sneered, "You can't…"

"You are right but when I tell the headmaster, my head of house and yours I believe they will uphold that detention as well as the fifty points I'd remove." Percy grinned, "Now run along before I start deducting points." The three Slytherins left, "You need to think about getting into your uniforms."

Percy left and the food trolley stopped. The three boys loaded up on sweets, while Hermione declined.

When they had settled down to eat Hermione asked, "So are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes, but don't make anything of it." Harry groaned, "I didn't do anything that I remember and that isn't who I am."

Hermione said, "Oh, I guess you don't like talking about it?"

Ron snickered and Neville said, "He hates to talk about it, he hates being stared at, and he hates the fame of it all. He just wants to be plain old Harry. Which is exactly who he is, just a normal bloke like me."

They continued to chat about anything but Harry Potter, as they finished their candy and got into their uniforms.

Hermione was looking at the chocolate frog cards her three friends had given her and said, "I don't think I can start a collection of these cards. I'm not sure I could get past the wiggling frog to eat chocolate."

"No worries," Harry grinned, "we'll eat the frogs for you."

The group laughed as they pulled into the station. They climbed off the train and heard a loud voice calling, "First years this way."

Ron saw Hermione gaping at the large man and said, "That's Hagrid. He always takes the first years by boat to the castle. It's the best view of Hogwarts at night."

Later that night when Harry finally reached his dorm he pulled out his pajamas and his two way mirror and said, "Prongs."

It was just a few seconds before he saw his father's smiling face in the mirror Harry said, "I'm in Slytherin."

James' smile faltered a bit and he said, "Slytherin… Congratulations."

Harry said, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." James said, "As well as you can prank you had to have a sneaky side."

Harry said, "You think I'm going to be a dark wizard then?"

"No, your mother won't let you." James said, "And she's scary when she gets mad."

Harry laughed and said, "Well I'm off to bed, I'm really tired."

James said, "Set up some wards around your bed, I want you to be safe. I love you son."

"Love you too Dad… "Harry yawned, "Oh, by the way. I got you... I made Gryffindor." He cut the connection and smiled as he drifted off to sleep. First prank successfully implemented.

At the other end of the connection three men first sighed in relief before James yelled, "Harry James Potter you are so grounded."

Lily stepped in to the room, "What?"

Sirius and Remus we laughing too hard to speak, so James had to tell the story, "Harry called on the mirror, he said he'd been sorted into Slytherin. We talked for a few minutes while I was trying to congratulate him and tell him how proud I was. Just before he hung up he said got you, I'm in Gryffindor." Lily started laughing and James said, "Fine don't side with me, that was just beyond terrible."

Lily said between laughs as she left the room, "He is your son. You're just mad that you didn't think to do it to your own Dad."

James thought for a moment and said, "Well…"

Sirius was still chuckling, "He got you so bad."

"No he got us so bad," Remus said, "I saw your face when he said Slytherin, you were about the same color as Binns."

Hermione had a cold and felt miserable, and it was only the second day of school. She hadn't slept and had finally left the dorm in an effort to keep the girls as friendly as possible, which wasn't saying much. Her cough was terrible, but at least sitting up made her able to sleep a little. It was still dark out when a noise brought her to half consciousness. A group of people were walking out the portrait hole, Hermione was too tired to say anything so she just went back to sleep.

Later that morning she was woke up by Harry. "I know you went to bed early, what are you doing sleeping in here?"

"Coughing," Hermione muttered, "didn't want to wake the girls."

Harry smiled, "Go get dressed and I'll walk you to the Hospital."

Hermione nodded and trudged up the stairs. When she came back she was dressed but dragging her book bag behind her. Harry picked up her bag and led her out the door.

Hermione protested lightly, "Need to go to class."

"No, you need to sleep." Harry laughed, "Madam Pomfrey will fix you up."

He knew she was really sick when she didn't protest any more. She didn't even try to turn into class when they walked by it. Professor Flitwick saw them and nodded at Harry, which he knew to mean that he was excused if he was late to class. Harry nodded in return and kept walking.

Hermione felt like they had been walking for hours when they finally reached the hospital. Madam Pomfrey sent Harry back to class and put Hermione to bed with several potions.

After classes were over Harry, Neville and Ron stopped by to visit. They chatted for a few minutes when Hermione said, "I hate sleeping in the common room it gives me weird dreams."

Ron grinned, "What did you dream about?"

"First, " Hermione said, "I dreamed a big group of people left the room. Then I dreamed that they came back all sweaty. I think it was mostly boys."

"What will all the girls think Hermione is dreaming about sweaty boys. I can hear them now, "Then in a high pitched voice Ron said, "Were they good looking? Did they have cute bums?"

Hermione laughed, Ron sounded just like Lavender Brown.

Later in the week the first years had their first DADA class. Quirrell wasn't a bad teacher, he knew the subject and they did learn. However, he seemed to be afraid of the subject he taught. Harry of course knew it was all an act. Albus in an effort to entice Voldemort to go after the stone had asked the teachers to help him put up the defenses for it, including Quirrell. Harry knew the defenses weren't in place yet and was wondering what was taking the man so long to go after it.

Harry and Ron rounded out their first week with quidditch tryouts. Ron made reserve keeper to be trained up to replace Wood when he graduated. Harry got the seeker position, because of this he was allowed to keep his broom in Professor McGonagall's office. James and Lily were happy he had a broom nearby in case he needed it and Sirius just wanted to gloat that he knew Harry would be a fantastic seeker.

Several weeks into the year Harry realized there was a big change in Quirrell. In addition to the headaches he started getting in his class, he realized that the man was much more evil then he was during the summer or even at the beginning of the month . It didn't take Harry long to realize his Occlumency shields were under attack, that's what was causing the headaches, and Quirrell wasn't the one attacking him. Voldemort had taken up residence in Quirrell, they were sharing space inside the same head. Harry immediately contacted Granddad Al and let him know they now had an extra guest in the castle.

At the Halloween feast everyone was laughing and having a good time. Harry looked around and saw all the first years but Hermione. He got up and walked to the doors and turned like he was heading to the bathroom. He pulled out the map and checked the girls dorm for Hermione. Not finding her he continued to look through the rest of the castle. Finally he found her in a bathroom not far from the library. He decided to check on her and make sure she was ok. He took the map back to Ron and explained what he was doing. When he reached the door to the bathroom he yelled in, "Hermione are you there?" He heard a noise so he repeated his question.

He could hear her walking toward him and she said, "Yes, I'm here."

She sounded stuffy and he thought she may have been crying so he asked, "Are you alright?"

She came out and said, "Yes, Malfoy was just giving me a hard time earlier and I was having a pity party."

A few moments later Harry heard someone running. Ron came skidding around the corner, "Quirrell just ran into the Hall saying there's a troll loose in the dungeon. Everyone has been sent back to their common rooms. The feast will continue there. You alright Hermione?"

Hermione started to answer but instead held her nose as an awful smell reached them a few seconds before the troll rounded the corner, between them and where they wanted to go. The trio backed away slowly, trying to escape the trolls attention, but it spied them, roared and then charged them.

Harry, having already pulled his wand, stupefied the troll, at the same time Ron levitated his club. After the troll collapsed from the stun Ron dropped his wand to glare at Harry, allowing the club to drop from the air right onto the trolls head. A few seconds later the Professors reached them having heard the roar.

McGonagall glared and asked, "What happened?"

Harry said, "I noticed Hermione wasn't at the feast. I knew she had been in the library studying. I thought perhaps she had lost track of time so I came to get her."

Ron said, "He left before Professor Quirrell came in. So I told Percy I was coming to get them. The library is so far from the dungeons we thought it would be safe for me to get them."

Harry said, "Ron found us just a few seconds before the troll did. He levitated it's club so it couldn't hit us. But he couldn't hold it long and dropped the club on its head."

Professor Flitwick said, "Ten points to Gryffindor for quick thinking and using a charm."

Dumbledore said, "Take an additional ten points for helping friends. Professor McGonagall please escort them back to the tower."

Instead of the tower, McGonagall took them to her office and shut the door behind them and asked, "Anything else?"

Harry said, "I stunned it, sorry Aunty M."

Minerva said, "Don't worry Harry. Albus is taking care of it Quirrell won't know. I think we need to take Ms. Granger into our confidence." Harry nodded.

Both boys turned to Hermione as McGonagall moved to the Floo. When she returned the boys had gotten Hermione into a chair and had given her some tea.

"First let's make sure you are Hermione." she asked a detailed question and Hermione was able to answer. She sat down and said, "Ms. Granger we have a choice to make. We can either alter your memories of the event or you can join the Familia De Lumen."

Hermione said, "What is the Familia De Lumen?"

"Are you aware of Harry's defeat of Voldemort at fifteen months old?" Hermione said that she was so Minerva continued, "The Familia De Lumen is a group of people who support Harry and have taken a vow to keep his secrets and help him defeat Voldemort for good as soon as possible."

"If you want to be a member of my family you must sign this parchment, which changes to a wizards vow on your seventeenth birthday," Harry said, "you are promising to never reveal what you know about me and my family. This protects us all."

Ron said, "Knowing his secrets also gets you extra training to help keep it a secret and to defend yourself and others." They spent the next hour talking about the parchment and the vow along with answering some of Hermione's questions.

Hermione said, "So it's all or nothing?" Harry nodded, "I want to be a member of the Familia De Lumen."

"Harry and Ron had already petitioned for you to join so we have already checked you out." Minerva smiled, "We were going to offer next week so this just moves it up a tad." Then they had her sign the parchment.

"Be in the common room at five in the morning." Harry said, "Be ready for physical exercise."

Minerva then escorted them to the common room which was empty, except for a few boys. Minerva left and Ron's brothers and Neville waved them over.

All the boys were looking at Harry and he said, "This is Hermione, member of the Familia De Lumen. Tomorrow at five."

The boys nodded their understanding and Harry left. Each boy shook her hand, welcomed her to the family and left, the last one was Ron, he said, "You better get to bed, five is freaky early in the morning. I'm glad you joined."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks." Then headed up to her dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning as the boys came down the stairs, Hermione was coming from the girls side, behind her were several girls that the boy's were expecting. At the bottom of the stairs Harry stopped, did a spell and addressed the group, "This is Hermione member of the Familia De Lumen. Her education will now begin."

No one spoke as they left the common room and started walking. The group stopped on the seventh floor in an empty corridor. Harry walked in front of a bare area a few times then a door appeared. He open the door and all present filed in. Hermione stopped inside the door and watched as the students went to different areas of the very large room. She didn't move until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and gazed up into the face of the Headmaster.

Albus smiled and said, "Each person in this family has a nickname. Mine is Granddad Al, Professor McGonagall is Aunty M, and Professor Flitwick is Prince. Harry gave me my nickname, nearly everyone else chose their own."

Hermione said, "Oh."

Albus continued, "We only use the nicknames when we have a family issue."

Hermione said, "So last night when Harry called Professor McGonagall Aunty M…"

"He was admitting that you," Albus smiled, "had seen more than people outside the family usually see."

Hermione said, "Are there more people in this family than is here today?"

"Yes, Harry's family along with Neville's and Ron's. Those three boys have been friends since they were babies." Albus said, "In addition there are some Aurors, and friends of Ron's older brothers who have already left school."

Hermione nodded then asked, "What is Ron's nickname."

"As they gain confidence in you they will tell you their nicknames and why they have them." Albus said, "Mine came from Harry when he was eight years old. He said I looked like a grandfather to him. Aunty M was because Minerva was too young to be a grandmother. He tried Aunt Minnie but she preferred Aunty M similar the muggle book "The Wizard of Oz". Professor Flitwick as charms professor is Prince like Prince Charming from the muggle stories."

Hermione grinned, "Lots of muggle influence then."

Albus nodded, "Chosen as a direct contrast to the pureblood movement. But not all nicknames are of muggle origin."

Ron ran up at that time, "Excuse me Granddad Al, you are needed at the defense base."

Albus said, "Please take over for me, we just finished nicknames."

Albus left and Ron turned to Hermione, "I'm Leo."

Hermione asked, "Can I know why?"

Ron smiled, "I'm a lion animagus."

Hermione gaped, "Do I get to be an animagus too?"

"When you reach the proper point in your training you can try. Not just anybody can do it." Ron said, "Now more about Harry. Before Voldemort attacked Harry as a baby Granddad Al put him and his parents in hiding, they knew Voldemort wanted to kill him. But they were sold out by someone they considered a friend. After that they went into hiding on a higher level. They didn't even let Granddad Al know where they were. They didn't come back to visit until after Harry's seventh birthday. While here Harry realized that his friends could be in as much danger as he himself was, so he and his family decided to train us, that started the Familia De Lumen. Harry has been trained since before he was two."

Hermione was confused, "Trained to defeat V.. V… You Know Who?"

"It's Voldemort," Ron said, "You Know Who stuff isn't allow. He was trained to use magic, to fight and defend. We are beyond first year in all subjects. None of us is first in the class because we hide it. You have already established yourself at the top so you will be able to stay, just make sure you're not too far ahead of everyone else."

Hermione asked, "Why isn't You Know Who allowed?"

"Harry started it." Ron said, "He was seven when he learned about Voldemort. People kept referring to Voldemort as You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named, and Harry thought there was two or three people after him. Then he heard two boys daring each other to say the name Voldemort and thought it was too confusing not to just use his name. So if you want to ask Harry about him you have to use the name Voldemort.

Hermione asked, "Wow, ok, why hide your knowledge?"

"We don't want Voldemort to know, and death eaters kids like Malfoy would love to impart that knowledge to him when he gets back." Ron smiled, "If he thinks Harry is just normal for his year he won't feel threatened by him. We hope that Voldemort doesn't find out until it's too late."

Hermione said, "I know he stopped Voldemort before but why doesn't the Headmaster or his parents defeat him next time?"

"There is a prophecy, "Ron said, "it says Harry will stop him. He trains to defeat Voldemort we train to make sure he get the chance to do it."

Hermione asked, "How are we to do that?"

"Harry needs his friends safe." Ron said, "If one of us were to be taken he would come and get us even knowing it would be a trap. We have to defend ourselves and when the time comes we have to keep the death eaters busy so Harry can get Voldemort."

Hermione said, "Where do I start."

"We start with Harry. He does the physical training, and most of the DADA training. Aunty M , Prince and Granddad Al go where ever they are needed. If you need any help with homework we have at least one person who is advanced in the area, Neville is great at Herbology, I'm best with Charms, Harry has defense, and the twins are great at potions. For now I'll take you to the area for physical training. You'll begin stretching and conditioning first, Harry will show you some and then give you a mentor from the group, like an exercise buddy." Ron said.

The two walked over to Harry and Ron handed her off and went to his own training. Hermione asked, "Where is Ron going now?"

"Transfiguration." Harry smiled, "Monday through Friday we exercise from five to six. On the weekends we train and get our other classes from five to eight. We get advanced training in DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration. Once in a while Professor Sprout comes in and teaches Herbology. Other times my family comes and we have Flying, Potions, Magical Creatures and wizard social training for those that want it."

Hermione said, "I wonder if it's different from muggle social training?"

"Yes." Harry said, "The whole be polite stuff is the same but some wizard customs are very different. Even if you don't want to follow them it's nice to know what they are."

"Ron said that you have been training since you were two. Didn't they allow you any chance to be a child?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed, "Yes, most of my training has been in the form of games. It wasn't until around my seventh birthday that I understood why they wanted to train me. They weren't going to tell me until I was ready to come to Hogwarts but kids have a way of finding out things before adults are ready to tell them."

Hermione laughed and asked, "Do I get to know your nickname?"

Harry smiled, "I'm Flash because I'm an animagus Phoenix."

"I hope I get to be an animagus." Hermione smiled, "When do I get a nickname and can it be changed later?"

"You get a nickname when you pick one out." Harry said, "But once you have it, that's it, no changing. It would be too difficult to keep up if you kept changing. So take your time and think about it."

Hermione looked around as she did her exercises noting the people she knew from Gryffindor and several from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She wondered how something this wide spread was unknown to the rest of the school. One hour into her first training session and Granddad Al took her over to a quiet corner and began teaching her Occlumency. That explains why no one knows she thought.

Over the next several weeks every morning she would do one half hour of exercise and one half hour of Occlumency. On the weekends she had one hour of exercise, half an hour of Occlumency and the rest of the time was spent getting advanced defense training. The defense training was, surprising to Hermione, split between magic and muggle fighting techniques.

Harry started simple enough, run away and if that didn't work use magic, if they still caught you kick them where it hurts the most. But these were just the basics. As the year went along she grew much stronger than she could ever imagined she would get. A stronger physical body translated somewhat into stronger magic.

The thing that surprised Hermione the most was the first time Harry's family came to train with them just a week after she joined. His family consisted of his parents and two other men. Harry told her that the dark haired man was his Godfather and the other was like a uncle. The dark haired man was named Sirius Black, his nickname was Padfoot because he was an animagus dog, and he did the wizard social skills portion. She was a bit concerned when he started playing around and cutting up but when it was time to work he taught them some very useful things.

Harry's Dad, nicknamed Prongs for his animagus stag, taught them flying and to the advanced flyers he taught aerial combat. The other man was Remus Lupin, he taught about magical creatures and he worked with the animagi to utilize the gifts in their animal forms. Then she found out another secret of the family, Remus' nickname was Moony because he was a werewolf. Not coming from the magical world she had many questions about werewolves and was able to get Moony to answer them.

Harry's Mum taught potions, she didn't have a nickname. When Hermione asked her why she said, "I haven't liked any of the nicknames anyone has come up with yet. I'm an animagus doe, the worst nickname anyone has suggested was Prongsless that was of course Padfoot's idea."

Hermione laughed, "That is horrible. I think even I could come up with a better one." Hermione thought for a bit and then said, "Lily means innocent, pure and beautiful. Keeping in mind some of the muggle influences I would suggest SnowWhite or maybe Purity."

Lily smiled, "Neither of those have been suggested, I'll have to think on that."

As Christmas grew neared Harry's head began to hurt him more. He was able to hide his discomfort in public but he was going to bed early nearly every night with a headache. Ron, Hermione and Neville grew concerned.

Neville asked, "What are we going to do about Harry?"

"What can we do?" Ron said, "Going to Madam Pomfrey doesn't help. No one can make his pain go away."

"Quirrell can." Neville said, "His absence can anyway. I think we need a prank or something to knock him out of class for a day or two."

Hermione said, "We'll get into trouble."

Ron said, "Aunty M will go easy on us."

Fred and George walked up and Fred said, "What is this?"

"Three Gryffindors…"

"Huddled together…"

"Looks like a prank…"

Together they said, "We want in."

Neville explained, "Quirrell is really bugging Harry. We want to give Harry a break. We need to disable Quirrell from teaching for a day or two."

Fred said, "Fine idea Neville."

George asked, "Any pranks so far?"

Ron said, "No we just came up with the idea."

"We could make him loose his voice." Hermione suggested.

Fred said, "Do we know anyone with the wizards flu?"

Ron said, "How about we just drop a vat of bubotuber pus on him."

"No those ideas stink." George said, "We need something classy and subtle. We don't want him to suspect us. We need a seventh year or older prank."

Neville said, "We could ask Sirius."

"No," Hermione said, "we need to do this on our own. How can we be part of the family and not do one simple prank on our own."

Fred pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, "Our Hermione is growing up so fast, she'll be a marauder before you know it."

George said, "Seems like only yesterday she was on to Ron about homework."

Ron grumbled, "That was yesterday."

"Right," Fred said, "so here is what we're going to do."

As they were huddled planning the prank Percy came over, "What are you all planning?"

"The less the prefect knows the better it will be." Fred said, "Harry needs a little time off from defense."

Percy nodded and walked away. Since Harry wasn't with the group Percy decided to check on him. He went to the dorm first and found Harry sleeping. Even in sleep Harry looked like he was in pain. Percy had already informed Aunty M and Granddad Al about Harry's headaches, they were working to find something to help him. Percy decided it was good that the others were planning a little short term relief for him.

A few days later the prank was started. A strange owl entered the school at mail time and delivered a letter to Quirrell. It was an advertisement for garlic, Quirrell made a face and banished the letter. He went back to his breakfast but it wasn't long until he stopped eating. He noticed he was developing a tickle in his throat, it didn't take long for the tickle to become a loud harsh cough. He also developed a headache, followed by a rash on his hands.

Albus notice and suggested, "Quirinus, I think you should visit Madam Pomfrey."

He agreed and left breakfast. Having been notified by Gred that the prank would take place Aunt Flo told Quirrell he had a rare wizards flu and he would have to stay in the hospital for a week. She then gave him a sleeping draught and put him to bed quickly.

Later that day Albus informed the school, "Defense classes are canceled for this week. Professor Quirrell has come down with a rare flu and is in quarantine."

By the time Quirrell was ready to return to class, school was out for Christmas. On the train Neville said, "Too bad we couldn't make it last through the break."

"Actually," George said, "he's going to have a relapse."

"But not until we are due to come back." Fred said.

Ron laughed, "What are we going to do to him next?"

Neville said, "Something to get rid of the smell of garlic."

When they reached the train station Harry reminded himself and Ginny, "No touching."

Ginny thought back, "And no kissing until we can get away from our families." On the train Harry frowned.

Neville asked, "What the matter Harry?"

Harry glanced at Hermione before saying, "I just remembered my bet with Ginny."

Neville and Ron knew what he meant but Hermione asked, "What did you bet her?"

"I can't tell you about the bet, "Harry said, "or I lose."

On the platform Harry and Ginny kept at least one person between them so they wouldn't touch accidentally. They also caught themselves staring at each other and had to concentrate on turning away. Luckily Ron decided to introduce Hermione and Ginny, while Neville pulled Harry to talk to his parents, this kept them apart and occupied during the trip to the cars.

In the cars Harry and Ginny were talking, Ginny said, "It won't be long now and I'll be at school with you."

"I know." Harry replied, "I wish we were in the same class. When are you guys coming over?"

Ginny smiled to herself, "Tonight, your Mum invited us for dinner."

"Great," Harry thought, "I was worried they'd make us wait for Christmas day or something. "

Lily interrupted the thought conversation, "How are you hold up Harry?"

Harry replied, "Fine."

She asked, "What's wrong?"

"Seeing Ginny on the platform and not touching her was hard on us." Harry said, "Harder than we expected anyway."

James teased him, "That's what you get for bonding so early."

Harry said, "I know."

When they got home Lily said, "Go put your things away we're going to have company for dinner."

Harry smiled and said, "I know."

He then ran up the stairs to put his things away. Just as he finish he heard someone running up the stairs, Ginny ran into the room and flung herself into his arms without ever slowing down. They held each other and shared several small kisses before the light started to dim. They continued to hold each other close and share small kisses until they heard someone coming up the stairs. They reluctantly pulled away and held hands waiting to see who was coming.

Remus stuck his head in the door, "They don't know I came by here. You better be getting downstairs in the next couple of minutes or I'm sure they'll be sending Sirius up."

Harry thanked him as he left and he pulled Ginny close again. The held each other and shared one more kiss before heading downstairs to the rest of the family.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat in the living room and chatted for a while. When Albus got there Ginny turned to Fred, "Great work on that prank. It came just in time for Harry. He was really getting tired from all that abuse."

James said, "What abuse?"

Ginny said, "Voldemort is constantly attacking Harry's Occlumency shields."

Harry grumbled, "It's just a headache."

Ginny said, "It's the worst headache I've ever had."

Harry looked at her in alarm, "Are you feeling them?"

"Sometimes when you're in class." Ginny said, "They've been getting worse."

Harry glared at her, "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling them?"

Ginny glared back, "Why aren't you telling them how bad they really are?"

"Short of getting rid of Quirrell," Harry said, "there isn't anything anyone can do about them. I just wish he would make his move already."

Ginny asked, "Isn't there a better way to capture him then to lure him to a school full of kids?"

"There isn't any where else where we could control it as well." James said, "If we can capture and contain him until Harry's ready we can make it easier on Harry. But we need to find a way to help with these headaches."

"I think Quirrell is doing something to make Voldemort stronger somehow." Harry said, "At the beginning of school it was just a minor headache during class. Just before the prank they were bad and almost constant."

"I think you're right, and I think I know how." Albus said, "Hagrid found a dead unicorn in the forest yesterday."

The entire group shuddered. James said, "We may need to round them up and put them someplace safe."

"Maybe I can talk to them, Harry said, "make them understand what's going on."

James said, "I don't know if you can talk to animals like you can to people."

"I can talk to Fawkes," Harry said, "but we won't know until we try it out."

James said, "I don't want you walking around the forest if there is a possibility that Quirrell may be out there too."

George said, "Actually Gred and I…"

Fred said, "have prepared another letter…"

"for our dear Professor."

"We planned on waiting…"

"until just before school started."

"But we bow to your will…"

"and wisdom…"

Together they said, "oh great guardian of the realm."

They both bowed to Harry, he sat up straight and said in his most pompous voice, "Since I have already dubbed you Sir Gred and Sir Forge what will you ask for this great deed of service you are providing?"

"We only ask…"

"to accompany you…"

"on this dark and dangerous…"

"journey that you are…."

Together they said, "undertaking."

Harry said, "I'll see if that can be arranged."

By this time the rest of the room was laughing so hard most of them couldn't sit up straight.

A few days later Quirrell sat at the staff table for breakfast. Albus had called a breakfast staff meeting to discuss something about a small group of students wanting to start an defense club. Quirrell didn't want to be there, he had been instructed to get to the forest and find a unicorn as soon as possible and he knew the punishment would be severe if he couldn't leave in time.

During the meeting the morning mail came in. Quirrell received another advertisement for garlic. It seemed to him that some student must have put him on their mailing list to annoy him. He banished the ad and went back to his breakfast. It wasn't long until he started coughing again.

Madam Pomfrey was at the meeting and came over as soon as he started to cough, "Professor Quirrell, you haven't been following my instructions and you are having a relapse of your flu. Back to the hospital for you, now move it."

Quirrell tried to get out of it but he was admittedly feeling worse by the minute. He was in bed and had a sleeping draught down him before he could really think straight. His master was not going to be happy with him.

Hagrid accompanied Harry, Fred, George and Ginny into the forest. Ginny had been added to the group because only maidens were able to approach the unicorns. When they were well into the forest Harry changed into his unicorn while Fred and George became a set of red foxes. Ginny didn't change as she was to be the bait so to speak but Harry didn't want her to have to walk so she rode on his back. After about twenty minutes Harry stopped, the two foxes and Hagrid stopped too.

Harry thought to Ginny, "Walk ahead about ten feet and then stop. They are just out of sight and I don't want to scare them."

Ginny did as Harry asked and was not surprised when a beautiful unicorn came to her from the left. Ginny heard a voice in her head, "Why have you come with this pretend unicorn?"

Ginny said, "We need to warn you about an evil man in the forest and we weren't sure you would understand us."

Harry heard the same voice, "I know you are not a real unicorn, but your friend is worried for us and we can't understand her."

"She said we need to warn you about an evil man in the forest and we weren't sure you would understand us." Harry thought back, "That's why I came in this form so that I could speak to you. But I am a boy and can't approach you."

The unicorn said, "We have lost two of our number in recent months, is this because of the evil?"

"We are fairly certain that at least one of them was killed by the evil man." Harry replied, "We want to ask you to move to a safer place deeper in the forest. We do not wish to lose any more of our friends."

"Very well Harry Potter we will move farther," The unicorn said, "but may we ask something of you in return?"

Harry said, "You may ask."

The unicorn said, "Please come and get us when you have stopped him."

Harry happily said, "Of course I will do that."

The unicorn turned away and walked into the forest. Harry changed back followed by Fred and George, "They are going to hide deeper in the forest. And I have promised to return and let them know when he has been stopped."

"Great," Ginny smiled, "can you turn into a horse with a saddle this time so the ride back is a bit more comfortable?"

Harry laughed, "Well you could just change and take yourself back." Then he thought to her, "But I'd much rather have you close."

Ginny thought back, "Me too." Out loud she said, "I'm tired, I've worked so hard today, you have to carry me back."

Hagrid started back laughing at the pair, Fred and George changed back into foxes and followed Hagrid. Ginny made sure they were all facing away and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips then he changed and she climbed on his back. He caught up with the others quickly and they all ran back to Hagrids house.

When classes started up Quirrell was once again on the job. Harry noticed right away that the attacks were much weaker, and they didn't strengthen. Good he thought, he hasn't found the unicorns.

A few weeks later Harry got an owl at breakfast, the note in loopy script said, "My office after breakfast, you're excused from first class today." Harry glanced at the headmaster and nodded slightly. The nod was returned discretely and Harry finished his breakfast. He went directly to the headmasters office and was met there by Hagrid. When Albus arrived the group trouped up to the office.

Hagrid said, "It finally happened last night."

Albus said, "How?"

"He bought me a few rounds at the Hogshead and brought out a dragon egg." Hagrid said, "Said he wanted to sell it for a reasonable price but needed to make sure I could handle it. So I told him next to Fluffy I think I can handle anything, all you need to know is the key to controlling it. He asked me how I do that, then I said Fluffy just loves music, play a little tune and he falls right to sleep."

"Excellent." Albus said, "Harry how's your headache?"

"Weakened considerably." Harry said, "It took me several days to realize he was still trying. I think keeping the unicorns away will make him desperate and he'll try soon. So do you have the egg Hagrid?"

The giant of a man chuckled and said, "Right here." He pulled a large egg out of his pocket. It looked like black granite and Harry could tell it was heavy.

He asked, "What kind is it?"

"I think it's a Norwegian Ridgeback." Hagrid said, "But I'm not positive, Firefly will be here in a few moments to collect it."

Albus said, "Hargrid would you like to go and visit when it's time to hatch. I think he's earned the right to do that, don't you think Harry?"

"Well Little John," Harry grinned, "I think you're at least getting part of your wish."

"Yes, well I couldn't have the rest could I." Hagrid grinned, "I mean I live in a wooden house, how long could I keep a fire breathing dragon for a pet. At least I get time to see that it gets a good start on life."

Just then the fire flared and Charlie Weasley stepped into the room, "Alright there Little John, Flash, Granddad Al?"

All three replied that they were great and Hagrid said, "Here's the egg Firefly."

"Excellent," Charlie said, "a Norwegian Ridgeback. One of our females was attacked last week and had an egg stolen. Let me see if this is it." Charlie did a spell and the egg glowed green, "Congratulations Hagrid you found our missing egg. There's quite the hefty reward for the return of this. Any idea who stole it?"

Albus replied, "The Family knows. But I know nothing except that Hagrid found a man wanting to sell it cheap and he wanted to get the egg to safety so he spent his own money to get it. And he immediately called you."

Charlie said, "Can I know what the Family knows?"

"Quirrell is sharing his skull with Voldemort," Harry said, "and he's the one who sold the egg to Hagrid."

"Yikes, that's not a pretty picture. You be careful Harry." Charlie said, "Tell everyone I said hello would ya. I need to get this baby back to the fire."

"Please don't forget to let me know when to come for the hatching." Hagrid said, "I wanna watch that."

Charlie said, "No problem Little John, it'll be in about three weeks."

A couple months had passed and on this night quidditch practice ran late, and Harry was running even later. Fred and George had needed to leave practice early for a detention with Snape, the girls had already left and Oliver was studying plays. Harry didn't want to stay and listen to Oliver debate plays, he had homework to do. So Harry was returning from quidditch practice alone, it rarely happened.

As he was trying to slip back to his common room he was hit with a bad headache. His occulumency shields were under a major attack and before he could gather his wits he was grabbed from behind. Harry knew it was Quirrell even though he couldn't see him, he was drug through the castle to the third floor corridor that was out of bounds because Fluffy was living there. He had been debating trying to get away but when he heard Ginny telling her father what was happening, he decided not to blow his cover.

Hermione, Neville and Ron were sitting in the common room waiting on Harry when Angelina, Katie and Alice walked in. Ron asked, "Is Oliver still yelling at Harry and the twins?"

Angelina said, "No the twins had a detention and left earlier. Oliver said he would walk with Harry when he finished going over the plays."

"There is no way Harry's going to wait around while Oliver goes over plays." Neville whispered, "I bet he's already on his way back alone, we better get the map."

Ron pulled out the map and looked into the questioning faces of Neville and Hermione, "Harry asked me to start carrying it whenever they're at quidditch practice. I check and make sure no one is stalking around the pitch. Caught some Slytherin's last week."

He laid out the map and they began the search from the pitch, they were relieved to see Harry's dot at the front doors. They kept an eye on him and looked for possible trouble, none of them spotted the dot labeled Quirrell in an alcove along the hall Harry was walking. They were just as surprised as Harry was when the man jumped out and grabbed him. They watched horrified at Harry was dragged towards the third floor corridor.

"Neville, go get Aunty M, " Hermione whispered, "Ron and I are going to follow Harry and Quirrell." The group left the common room at a run with Ron stuffing the map in his pocket as they went. Quirrell had a head start, and they could only hope their shortcuts would get them to the corridor before he reached it.

Quirrell roughly shoved Harry down the hole at Fluffy's feet, he had a harp that played magically and it put the dog right out. The next phase was the Devil's Snare, which he dispersed with a bit of fire. But when he got to the keys they gave him a bit of pause. He found the right key quick enough but getting to it was causing him some problems. He tried summoning it, paralyzing it even stunning it but none of them worked. Finally he tied Harry to a nearby column, he jumped on the broom and went after it. He was terrible on a broom but he did manage to catch it. Next was the chess set, Quirrell kept Harry close to him as they battled across the room.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione reached the sleeping Fluffy and jumped down the hole. When they landed on the pile of vines Ron said, "Wish Teddy was here, he'd know what it was and how to deal with it."

When it immediately started to coil around them Hermione yelled, "It's Devil's Snare." She quickly swished her wand and produced a bit of fire and the plant quickly receded.

Next was the keys and Ron changed into his lion form and when the key dipped towards them he leaped and hit the key with one paw then twisted in mid air and landed on it. He changed back and put the key in the hole and opened the door, and the two proceeded to the next room.

"That was brilliant," Hermione said, "You can leap probably ten feet in the air."

Ron grinned, "Mooney has been working on it with me." The grin didn't budge from his face when they saw the next obstacle, "Yes, chess this is going to be so easy."

"Why not just try to walk across," Hermione asked, "I'm sure Quirrell can't be too far ahead."

"Ok, let's try that first." Ron said, "But let me go first, I'm betting this is going to be wizards chess."

As they walked across the board Hermione asked, "What the difference between wizards and muggle chess." As they reached the other side the pieces moved to block their path, "Never mind I see the difference."

They retreated to their side and Ron began to play his way across the board. He was a knight and moved all over the board taking pieces. Hermione was a bishop and he worked hard to keep her safe. In the end he realized he would have to sacrifice himself to win the game. He turned to Hermione, "When I'm taken you must first go to the king and checkmate. Don't worry about me I'm going to be fine."

"Excellent strategy but you won't be sacrificing yourself today." Ron felt himself being levitated up and away from his knight and saw Aunty M, Granddad Al and Teddy. Ron told the knight to move, it was smashed then Hermione moved to checkmate the king and then he was lowered onto the board.

"Truly excellent game Leo, " Albus said, "You all stay here only one can proceed to the next rooms."

Ron sighed with relief as Hermione said to Neville, "Teddy, I wish you had been there when we met the Devil's Snare. I didn't know what it was until it started to coil around us." Neville laughed and she said, "Hey can I see your animagus form? I got to see Leo a few minutes ago."

Neville changed into his brown bear form and let Hermione look him over, "Wow, do you know this kind of bear is a native of the British Isles but hasn't been seen since the tenth century?"

Neville changed back and said, "Yes, I know. Mooney makes you intensely study your animal when you find out what it is. The only way to know what your animal can do is to study it and find out what your animal can do."

Albus stepped gingerly into the room that he knew held a Troll. I was still out from Quirrell's attack so he went to the next room. He quickly drank the potion and hoped that there had been enough for both individuals before him. He stepped through the flames and was met with a very scary site.


	5. Chapter 5

Quirrell had made Harry drink the potion then he shoved him through the flames. He sat the bottle down and stepped back a room and then went back into the potion room. Again there was just enough for one person and he drank it and stepped through the flames. He had put a confusion curse on Harry so that he was still standing in the room just looking around when Quirrell caught up to him. He cleared away the confusion and then grabbed Harry's arm and drug him over to a mirror. Harry didn't look into the mirror of Erised, he knew if he did he would get the stone, because only someone who wanted it to protect it could get the stone.

Quirrell started muttering to himself, "I can see myself presenting my master with the stone but how do I get it?"

He started to reach out to touch the mirror and Voldemort's voice said, "Do not touch it. It's a trap, make the boy touch it."

He pushed Harry against the mirror and as he did Harry saw himself and Ginny in the mirror. They were older, apparently at their wedding and had fancy robes on. His mirror image put the stone in his pocket, and Harry felt the stone drop into his own pocket.

"Tell me Harry," Quirrell said, "What do you see?"

Harry said, "I see myself shaking Dumbledore's hand, I've managed to stop you and now I'm giving him the stone."

"Liar," Voldemort said, "He has the stone get it."

Quirrell pulled him away from the mirror and started feeling Harry's pockets for the stone. Harry put his hands up to try and push him back and came into contact with his face. Quirrell screamed and pulled away. His face had two red handprints that were starting to show blisters. Voldemort yelled, "Get him."

Quirrell lunged toward Harry again and Harry met him halfway grabbing onto his face and not letting go. The pain was so intense that Harry thought he would pass out from it. In his mind he could hear Ginny screaming, "He's hurting Harry, stop him, stop him."

Albus stepped into the room and saw Harry holding Quirrell's face and both were screaming in pain. He grabbed Harry and pulled him away just as he passed out and Quirrell fell to the floor dead. Black smoke rose from Quirrell and Albus said, "You won't be winning today Tom." The smoke let out an inhuman scream and fled the castle.

Harry woke up in the hospital with his parents on one side of his bed and Sirius, Remus and Albus on the other, "How long have I been out?"

Lily jumped up and fussed over him for several minutes and answered, "Three days, you scared us so badly. I know you didn't volunteer to go down that hole so you aren't in trouble."

James said, "Harry I'm sorry but we didn't catch him."

"I know." Harry said, "He seemed to know it was a trap. That's why he took me. He thought anyone could be trapped, he didn't know we set it so only he would be caught."

"That was your idea." Albus said, "I'm glad we used it."

"Thanks… Granddad," Harry said, "I have a question I would like you to answer. I can't get Mum or Dad to talk about it and Sirius and Remus weren't there. What happened that night?"

Albus looked at James and James said, "We just can't talk about it. You can tell him, he needs to know. We just can't."

Albus nodded and said, "How much do you know?"

"I know the rat sold us to Voldemort and the two showed up on Halloween night when I was one." Harry said, "I don't know what happened next all they say is that I stopped Voldemort, then Peter was caught and punished."

"Voldemort petrified your parents so they could watch him kill you before he killed them." Albus said, "Best I can gather is that he sent the killing curse at you, you summoned your parents wands and said no. A white beam of magic met the green beam of the killing curse. It reflected the curse, which hit Voldemort and destroyed his body."

Harry asked, "Then why isn't he dead?"

"He did some very bad dark magic." Said Albus "So dark that most books on dark arts won't even mention it."

Harry asked, "What was it called?"

Albus sighed, "Harry I don't want to tell you this. I'm afraid that it will…"

Harry asked, "Will what?"

"I don't know what it will do," Albus said, "I'm just afraid for you."

"Ok we can postpone that knowledge for now. How was Peter punished, Azkaban?" asked Harry

"No," Albus said, "although that is the normal punishment for what he did but he had other problems. We had to push him through the death vale."

"So he's dead," said Harry "what were the other problems?"

"He had a problem similar to Quirrell's." Albus replied, "And just like with Quirrell he couldn't live through its removal."

"A piece of Voldemort was in him." Albus nodded and Harry continued, "How did you know, you didn't know about Quirrell's?"

"When suspected, "Albus said, "we have a spell that can tell when someone has a piece of someone else in them. I realized that the spell that caused a cut on Peters face had to be very dark because it wouldn't heal. We tested for many other dark curses but we couldn't identify anything. We only did that spell as a last resort but, as it ended up it was the problem."

___Harry said, "Was I checked for that too?"_

___Albus said, "Yes, no trace of Voldemort was found to exist in you."_

_"__Well that's a relief." Harry said, "Where's everyone else?"_

_"__They were all sent to classes." Lily said, "It'll be lunch soon, I'm sure they'll come check on you, they have everyday so far."_

_"__Ginny's letting her Mum know." Harry smiled, "They're going to come by the floo in your office Granddad."_

___Fawkes flashed in a few moments later with Molly and Ginny in tow. Molly sat by Lily while Ginny jumped on the bed and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly before the glow receded, "I wanted to see you too but next time don't knock yourself out for three days please."_

___Harry laughed along with the rest of the group, "Are you alright, I heard you yelling at your Dad that he was hurting me, it sounding like you were feeling too."_

_"__It was the same as the headaches." Ginny said, "I felt it to a lesser degree than you did. I was fine after a good night's sleep, Mum gave me a dreamless sleep potion."_

_"__Good, " Harry said, "I wish you hadn't heard all that. You felt as scared as I did."_

_"__I was scared for a different reason," Ginny said, "I was afraid he was going to kill you, and I am not prepared to live life without you. I love you too much to go on if you die."_

_"__Ginny," Harry said, "I love you too, but I want you to promise that if I do get killed you'll try to live a happy life."_

_"__I'll only promise if you do," Ginny replied._

___Both were them too stressed to realized they were speaking out loud instead of in their heads. "I can't promise that Ginny." Harry said, "If you died because of me I wouldn't be able to stand it."_

___Ginny said, "I've told you before, if I die at Voldemort's hands it is not because of you. And you can't blame yourself. You didn't ask for the prophecy. You didn't ask for the job. And you didn't ask for the rat to give you up. All of that is because of Voldemort not because of you. And if you don't promise to try to have a happy life without me I won't promise it either."_

_"__Fine," Harry said after a few minutes, "I promise."_

___Ginny grinned, "I promise the same thing you are promising, so what are we promising."_

_"__That we'll try to live a happy life," Harry grumbled, "if we lose the other. Ok?"_

_"__Ok." Ginny said._

___Sirius was the first to speak, "When did you decide you loved each other?"_

___Harry thought to Ginny, "Dang, I thought we were having that conversation in our minds not out loud."_

_"__Me too." Ginny was staring at Harry with wide eyes._

___Lily had her arms crossed when she said, "Well?"_

_"__The first time we said it to each other," Harry said scratching his head, "was before we left after our first Christmas in England."_

_"__But," Molly sputtered, "You were only six and seven years old."_

_"__Mum," Ginny grimaced, "I've known I love you since well before that."_

_"__I've loved Ginny since I first met her." Harry said, "I remember seeing you hold her when she was a baby. In my memory Dad is holding me and I give you a hug then I touched Ginny's hand and kissed her cheek. When that happened I began to hear her thoughts in my head. I was very happy at that moment, and I think I was feeling her emotions at the time too."_

_"__You know," Ginny said thoughtfully, "My very first memory is a sensation of happiness. The second one a sensation of fear and then power and happiness. Everything is fuzzy in both but for some reason I think they are both about you Harry. We were connected before you were attacked by Voldemort weren't we?"_

_"__You were." Albus said, "It's possible that you remember your bonding. Generally people never forget that. The other may well be the attack."_

_"__But how," James asked, "They were so small how could they remember that?"_

_"__Bonding" Albus said, "Is not just an agreement. True magical bonding leaves behind psychological marks. You are drawn to the one you are bonded to, it doesn't make you love them but you want to be near them. There is not a case yet where a couple couldn't remember their bonding even when they are old and senile. They can remember every detail that they were able to absorb at their age. Ginny could only absorb the fact that she was happy, the rest is a bit blurry because she still had new born eye site."_

___Molly asked, "What about her second memory, the fear, power and happiness?"_

_"__My best guess is this," Albus said, "When Harry was attacked by Voldemort it was a threat to the bond. The fear was fear of losing Harry, the power was Harry beating Voldemort, and the happiness was knowing he was still alive. Do you remember that day how she acted?"_

_"__I remember her crying a lot that next day." Molly said, "But I always assumed it was because I was upset. You know how small children pick up on upset adults. I can't remember if she got upset during the evening. She was a temperamental baby, even before she was born."_

___Lily chuckled, "I remember when we first met, you were pregnant with her. Harry tried to give you a hug and Ginny kicked him. He looked so shocked that your stomach would hit back."_

___Harry grumbled, "And she's been pushing me around every since."_

_"__Be careful," Ginny chided, "If you weren't injured I'd be punching you now. I do have my limits."_

___Harry chuckled, he loved teasing Ginny. A few minutes later they heard people running towards the hospital doors. They stopped outside the door and it opened slowly. Hermione peeked in and then the whole group walked in. Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Neville and Hermione cheered from the doorway._

_"__About time mate." Ron said._

___Harry recovered enough to go home through the Easter Holiday. It was quiet as his mother was making sure he was healing properly. He did his homework and could read for pleasure but nothing physical, she didn't allow any quidditch. When the Weasley's and Longbottom's came over to visit they sat around Harry and talked. _

___The kids were off to one side when Ron asked, "Are you going to get to play quidditch when we get back to school?"_

_"__Once I get the all clear from Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, "Dad will make her let me play. She's just a bit freaked out by everything that happened."_

_"__We heard about the conversation when you first woke up lover boy," Fred said, "did you expect them to be calm after all that? You were talking about being in love and what would happen when you died. Mum said you sounded like two twenty year olds talking not a ten and eleven year old."_

_"__Honestly," Ginny said, "I was so stressed about him getting hurt I didn't realize we weren't communicating our normal way. My stress was carrying over to him so he didn't realize it either."_

_"__Do you always talk like that?" George asked, "I mean such topics as love, life and death?"_

_"__No it was just the stress we were under." Harry said, "Although I always tell her I love her when we talk."_

___Ron asked, "Have you kissed her yet?"_

_"__You do remember," Ginny said, "That we bonded with a kiss."_

_"__Yes, yes, we remember that," Fred said, "But he means an adult kiss on the lips kind of thing."_

___Harry said, "None of you business."_

_"__That confirms it Gred," George said, "They would have said no if they hadn't."_

_"__Unless," Ginny said, "he wants you to think we have so you'll think he's more mature."_

_"__Sorry Forge," Fred said, "She is right, this confirms nothing."_

___Neville laughed at them all, "You do know who his Dad is right? And his Godfather? Of course they've kissed, although he will never tell you. I mean how long have they been in love and we just now found out about it. Are you wondering if Harry can keep a secret?" The boys laughed and went back to the game of gobstones they'd been playing._

___The group got together every day. On the second day Ginny ran up the stairs to tell Harry they had arrived, and steel a kiss from him. She didn't realize that Fred and George followed her. When they got to the door way they saw Harry and Ginny sharing several small kisses._

___Fred said just loud enough for them to hear, "Neville was right. That is no first kiss there."_

___Harry and Ginny jumped apart and swore. Ginny borrowed Harry wand and pointed it at her brothers, "Our secret right?"_

___They both replied "Right."_

_"__You know you need to be more careful," George said, "Now that they know you love each other they'll be watching far more closely."_

_"__I know." Harry said, "I've already been warned. When was your first kiss?"_

_"__Mine was at the end of second year." Fred said._

___George added, "Mine was at the beginning of this year."_

___They stopped talking as someone walked up the stairs behind the twins. Lily popped her head in the door and said, "We're all going to the Leaky for dinner, and I need to stop by Flourish and Blotts, I'm taking over Defense until the end of the year."_

___All four kids cheered, "You'll be great Mum," Harry said._

___After dinner the Potters were browsing the book store. Harry found several second hand books he wanted to buy. After they made the purchases they left the store. As they were walking out the door the Malfoy's were trying to get in. It was a tense several moments when Lucius grabbed Harry's books saying, "Second hand Potter, I guess your time playing hide and seek was more costly than you anticipated."_

_"__Please return the books to my son." Lily said, Lucius complied but with a sneer._

___They left the Alley and returned home. When they arrived Harry said, "I need Granddad Al now."_

___James said, "But…"_

_"__Now!" Harry said. He sounded so adult when he said it that Sirius ran to the fireplace and floo called Albus. As they waited for Albus, James tried to question Harry as he paced the room, still carrying the books he bought from the store. Harry didn't even hear the questions directed at him, he didn't see the worried looks given to him, all he did was pace._

___When Albus finally arrived, he took one look at Harry and asked, "What happened."_

___James told him about dinner and the bookstore. Then the altercation with the Malfoy's and Harry's demand to see him as soon as they returned home, "I'm not sure what happened or even when it happened."_

___Albus walked towards Harry and touched his arm as his pacing brought him to Ablus. Harry jumped a little and said, "Sorry I didn't realize you had arrived. Did Dad tell you what happened?" Albus nodded, "When Mr. Malfoy took my books he put his other hand in his pocket and brought out another book. When he gave me my books back his book was with them. It's an evil book. Worse than Quirrell having Voldemort in his head. I think it's like Peter."_

___Lily gasp and James looked like he was going to be sick. Albus said, "Let me see the book and we'll test it."_

___The new book was sandwiched between the ones Harry had purchased. He didn't touch the new book but sat the stack down and picked up the top books. Albus did a spell and said, "It is." He did several more spell then picked up the book and looked through it, "It's a journal. Nothing is written in it. Sirius come here, I would like you to write in the book and tell me what you feel. It won't hurt you but it may try to influence you."_

___Sirius picked up a quill and started writing, "Hi, I'm Sirius."_

___The book responded, "Hi Sirius, I'm Tom."_

___Sirius started to write in it again and Harry yelled, "Stop."_

___Sirius looked at him, "What?"_

_"__He's trying to take over your mind." Harry said, "He wants you to open something and kill students."_

___Albus asked, "What can he open and kill students with?"_

_"__A chamber." Harry said, "It's a secret, but he's opened it before."_

_"__Harry," James asked, "How do you know this?"_

_"__I can hear him." Harry said, "This feels like there is more of Voldemort in that book than there was in Quirrell. He wants to kill more than he wants a body back."_

___Lily was crying when she said, "You need to get the book away from here."_

_"__One more thing Harry," Albus said, "I need to know where the chamber is and how to open it."_

_"__Myrtle," Harry said then he hissed._

_"__That's it." James said, "Get it out of here now."_

___Albus was already heading toward the fireplace with the book and said, "Find out if he knows what words he hissed."_


	6. Chapter 6

___That night Harry woke from a nightmare screaming. His parents were there quickly followed by Sirius and Remus. Sirius was able to look in the door and saw Harry curled up on his bed and it was shaking. In fact most of the furniture in the room was shaking. He ran to the potion cupboard and came back with a calming draught and handed it to Lily. She put it to Harry's lips and made him drink it. The furniture stopped shaking but Harry was still in bad shape. _

_"__I need to see Ginny." He said. _

_"__It's late." Lily said, "They'll be asleep."_

_"__No." he said, " Ginny woke up screaming too. We need to be together… Never mind."_

___Lily blinked and was about to ask why he changed his mind when she heard footsteps running up the stairs. Ginny was in the door and jumped on the bed and held Harry close. He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. A few moments later Molly came up the stairs in a panic and only relaxed when she saw Ginny curled up next to Harry._

_"__That was awful." Ginny said, "That was so bad."_

_"__I'm sorry." Harry said, "I didn't mean to pull you into my dream."_

_"__You didn't." She replied, "It was my dream and you got pulled in. I was already dreaming about it and you didn't get there until the end."_

_"__Me too." Harry said, "This is weird we had interconnected dreams. Telly never said anything about sharing dreams and we've never done that before."_

_"__Can you talk about it?" James asked._

___Ginny shook her head and Harry said, "I dreamed that Voldemort had taken Ginny into a cave under the school and was going to kill her. It may have been because of that diary, we were both horrified by the way it was exuding evil. I think it could tell I knew what it was. It kept hissing and talking at the same time. I think it talks in snake language. To open the chamber to the cave you have to use snake language. He did something to someone named Myrtle in the opening to the chamber."_

_"__No." Lily gasp, "It can't be."_

_"__You don't mean…" Molly asked. Lily nodded and Molly said, "I'm calling Albus."_

___When the headmaster arrived he heard Harry side of the dream and said, "I'll speak with Myrtle. And see if I can get anything."_

_"__Don't go alone Professor." Harry said._

_"__I think," Albus said, "I can talk to a ghost without anyone along."_

_"__No," Harry said, "When you go down, take Moody with you I think you'll need him, and possibly Fawkes. In the dream Voldemort was talking snake talk to a large statue and the mouth opened and a big snake came out."_

___Albus asked, "How big?"_

_"__Very big," Harry said, "It could fit in the Great Hall nose to end, but you would have to open both doors to let it in."_

_"__Snakes don't get that big Harry," Sirius said, "That must just be a dream."_

_"__Actually, " Remus said, "A basilisk could get that big if it were several hundreds of years old."_

_"__Basilisk, isn't that the one that can kill you by looking at you." Remus nodded and Ginny continued, "That would explain why Fawkes pecked it's eyes out in the dream."_

_"__I didn't think you would remember that part." Harry said, "During that part you looked…"_

_"__I was looking from outside my body." Ginny said, "During the time I was awake I was in my body but when I was unconscious I could feel the cold floor I was laying on, but I was watching from beside myself."_

_"__Yes," Harry said, "I did that once too. What led you down there Gin? My dream started when they realized you had been taken."_

_"__It was the book," Ginny said, "It took over my mind and forced me to walk down to the cave. Then the man came out of the book and did something to me and I collapsed."_

_"__Rest now Ginny, It was just a dream, it didn't happen." Albus said then led the rest of the group out the door. Sirius stayed to keep an eye on the two and the rest went down to the library to talk. "I suspect that the book is more powerful than we had anticipated. Just getting it away from them won't work. I'm going to have to destroy it."_

_"__But at the same time," Molly said, "if there is a basilisk in that school it needs to be dealt with."_

_"__Actually," Albus said, "If I am able to kill the basilisk then I can use it to destroy the book. With his reaction to the book I don't want him to come back to school until I get it taken care of. And I think Ginny should stay here close to him. It will be better if they are close when they have another nightmare."_

_"__When," Molly said, "You're sure?"_

_"__Until I can destroy it they will be affected." Ablus said._

_"__We have an empty room right across the hall from Harry's." James said, "I'll prepare it for her to stay in."_

_"__Don't worry Molly," Lily said, "We'll keep them together and separate."_

_"__I'm not worried about that," Molly said, "I'm worried about not being here if she needs me and worse her not needing me."_

_"__The kids are off to school tomorrow," James said, "Then you and Arthur can come and be here when she needs you. Because she will."_

_"__I don't know James, " Molly replied, "She didn't need me tonight, she needed to see Harry."_

_"__Only because she was already sure of you." Lily said, "Harry calmed down for a potion but he wasn't settled until Ginny got here."_

___Upstairs Ginny and Harry were still holding each other, "It's alright Harry, I'm fine."_

_"__I know, I am too. It just felt so real." Harry replied, "I mean my arm still hurts."_

___Ginny pulled back, "Let me see." Harry show her his arm and it looked normal, "It looks fine. Not even red where it bit you."_

___Sirius was sitting by the bed, "It bit you?_

_"__Yes," Harry said, "In the dream it bit me but Fawkes was there and cried on it and it fixed it."_

___They lay quietly for a while and Sirius thought they had fallen asleep, "They'll probably be here to get you in a few minutes. They're starting to move around downstairs, Granddad just left."_

_"__I don't think I'll ever get used to you doing that Harry," Sirius said, "How are you both doing?"_

_"__Fine I feel much calmer now." Harry said, "So does Ginny. But I really don't want her to leave for a while. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep. They're coming up the stairs."_

___Molly was the first one through the door and saw the two children sitting up and looking miserable, "I'm going to go back home now Ginny, you'll be staying the night in the guest room next door. James is preparing it now, behave yourself please."_

_"__You think we'll have more nightmares?" Harry asked._

_"__Yes," Lily said, "Albus thinks you will until he can destroy the book."_

_"__Can't he just throw it through the vale like they did Peter?" asked Harry._

_"__I don't think so." Remus said, "The vale is for people not things."_

_"__Ginny," James said, "Come here and see if you like your room."_

___Ginny and Harry got up and walked across the hall. Ginny's room was light blue just like her room at home, however that was the end of the resemblance. The room was as large as Harry's which was at least twice as large as her own room. It had a double bed with several stuffed animals on it, a stag, a doe, a dog, a wolf and a phoenix. Ginny smiled, "Thanks."_

_"__You will stay here tonight at least. Albus will let us know when it is safe for Harry to go back to school and you to go home." James said, "He thinks your nightmares are connected to the book and until it is destroyed they will continue. To make it better on you and Harry you can stay here so you can check on each other regularly. Tomorrow your parents will move into a room close to you so that you can go to them if you want."_

___Ginny hugged her Mum, "Thanks, I was worried about leaving Mum, but I can handle one night."_

___Molly hugged her in return glad that her baby still needed her, "I have to get back now, your father will have to go to work before long."_

___Everyone settled back into their beds and slowly fell asleep. Both had a few more nightmares and would meet in the hall to make sure they were each ok. In the morning Lily found Harry asleep on the floor of his bedroom next to the open door. Ginny was in the same position on her side of the hall. She woke Harry gently and sent him to get ready for the day. Then she roused Ginny and led her to the bath. She went to start breakfast and found Molly in the fire._

_"__How did it go?" Molly asked, "Any more?"_

_"__Several" Lily said, "They are awake in getting ready."_

___Molly threw a package through the fire, "Here are some clothes for a couple days for her. Tell her I love her, miss her and will see her as soon as I get the others to the express."_

___Lily smiled sympathetically, "I will."_

___Lily took the package up to Ginny's bath and knocked on the door, "Yes?"_

_"__It's Lily, your Mum sent over some clothes." _

___The door opened and Ginny took the package, "Thanks, and thanks for letting me stay."_

_"__How many nightmares did you have?" Lily asked._

_"__Eight I think," Ginny said, "I was getting to tired to count really. That's when we just laid by the doors and talked for a while. Harry decided to try to keep watch and he stayed awake for a while. I was able to sleep peacefully for an hour or two. We were in the beginning of another one when you woke Harry up."_

_"__Good idea," Lily said, "We can keep one of you awake and the other can sleep in shifts. Maybe that will keep the nightmares away."_

___Lily left to get breakfast ready and was still cooking when James came in, "Did they finally get some sleep then?"_

_"__No." Lily said, "Not until Harry stayed awake and let Ginny sleep for two hours before he couldn't stay awake any longer. Today we'll keep one awake and let the other nap. Maybe they can rest then. If it works we'll have to do it through the night."_

___Just then two very tired kids stumbled into the kitchen and sat at the table next to each other with their eyes closed. James worked hard to keep in the chuckle as it would be mean to laugh at their condition. They just looked so cute sitting there. He could almost see Ginny as a daughter he and Lily could have had, a sister to Harry. Then the thought hit him, she would be his daughter when the two got married. Truthfully she was his daughter now in all but name, the bonding meant that she was just as much a part of his family as Harry was._

___Something must have shown on his face because Lily asked, "What are you thinking about?"_

_"__Later." Was all James said._

___Ginny had opened her eyes at Lily's question and she looked at Harry. His head had fallen onto his arm and he was snoring. She grinned and ruffled his hair, "You can't eat breakfast if your snoring Harry. You can take a nap after breakfast and I'll stay awake."_

___Harry mumbled something and Lily said, "Don't worry, he'll come alive when the food reaches the table."_

___Ginny started running her hand through his hair and put her head on his shoulder. The food arrived and Harry didn't move. Ginny went ahead and ate her breakfast and then tried to wake Harry up to eat his. _

___After a few moments he sat up straight and wide eyed and said, "Wow." He turned to look at Ginny then said, "Wow."_

_"__What?" Ginny asked._

_"__I just talked to Telly."_

_"__What?" James yelled._

_"__Ugg," Harry said, "Not so loud please."_

_"__Sorry" James said "What do you mean you just talked to Telly."_

_"__It's the gift she gave me." Harry said, "It allows her to give advice in times of great stress."_

_"__Ok," Lily said, "So what advice did she give you."_

_"__She said, don't worry it will be finished by tomorrow." Harry said, "And she liked us sleeping in shifts, but said this connected dreams thing is more than we think."_

___At Hogwarts Albus was talking to Moaning Myrtle in her bathroom, "What happened the night you died dear?"_

_"__Oh," Myrtle said, "It was awful…" She told the headmaster about the voice, the yellow eyes and where it all came from. Albus flicked his wand and a silver spell shot out, split in two and raced out of the room. Meanwhile he began to inspect the sink. He cast a revealing spell and nothing happened. He was still trying non-destructive spells when Minerva arrived with Moody._

_"__What's going on Albus?" Minerva asked._

_"__I believe we are about to enter the Chamber of Secrets." He replied, and Minerva looked like she was going to faint, "Fawkes." The Phoenix appeared and he continued, "Can you flash us down?" The Phoenix trilled and he said, "Ok, go back until I call you. We'll need you down there to help with snake."_

_"__What snake are we dealing with?" Moody asked._

_"__A Basilisk." Was the reply._

_"__Oh," Moody said, "That's all?"_

_"__Presumably." Albus said, "Minerva stay here please. If anything happens you are to be Headmistress."_

_"__Just make sure nothing happens then." Came the curt reply._

_"__Alistor, please give us a shield, " Albus said, "I'm going to have to blow it up." He tried several times and nothing happened. He tried several spells and nothing happened. "Hummmm, tricky, I guess I should have guessed it wouldn't be so easy. I'm going to need Harry."_

_"__Why Harry?" Minerva asked._

_"__He may be the only one who can open this door." Albus said, "Will you go get him, he's still at home. James will probably come too."_

_"__Won't he be on the train?" she asked._

_"__No," Albus said, "Long story, short version Harry's to stay at home until I get this accomplished. But now I need him here to do it. They won't be happy about this."_

___Minerva nodded and left the room, why was it that she always got this part of the job. She sent a patronus asking if she could floo over and got a positive reply. At the Potter's she said, "Albus asked me to bring Harry to him. He needs him to finish the job he can't do it himself. He didn't tell me anything else."_

_"__I'm going too." James said._

_"__He is expecting that." She replied._

___Harry and James took the floo to Minerva's office and she led them down to the bathroom, _

_"__Hello, Myrtle," James said, "I haven't seen you in a long time."_

_"__Oh, hello James," Myrtle replied, "How's life?"_

_"__Fine, " He said, "I finally got Lily to marry me and this is our son Harry."_

_"__Hello Harry." she said._

_"__Hello." He replied then turned to Albus, "What do you need me for?"_

_"__Earlier when you were giving me the book you said something in snake language," Albus said, "Do you remember what it was?"_

_"__I said open," he replied, "you want me to do it again now?"_

_"__Yes please." Came the reply._

___Harry thought hard and made the same sound again. The sink dropped down into the floor and a pipe opened up. Harry took a step forward and was ready to jump when James said, "Where do you think you're going?"_

_"__To the second door." He replied, "I have to do this again at the next door."_

_"__Another door." James said, "Brilliant, I'll go first though not you."_

___Harry stepped aside and James dropped down the hole. At the bottom he yelled, "All clear, it becomes a slide after a few meters, not a terrible landing."_

___Harry went next followed by Dumbledore and then Moody. They stepped gingerly through the mess of bones and rocks, as they made their way to the next door they passed a snake skin that was enormous. At the next door Harry repeated the word and the door again opened._

_"__Fawkes," Albus called, the Phoenix appeared and he said, "Stay here with these two unless I call you please."_

___The Phoenix landed on Harry's shoulder and let out a trill, "I agree." Harry said._

_"__What did you agree?" James asked as the other two went into the cave._

_"__There is no other magical or physical presence larger than GrandDad or Ahab in that room." Harry said._

_"__Is it somewhere else?" He asked._

_"__No," Harry said, "Maybe the dream was wrong."_

_"__Maybe," then James chuckled, "I can't believe Moody went along with the nickname Ahab."_

_"__I explained the story of Moby Dick." Harry said, "When I told him that he had a peg leg he loved it and took the name. Of course he grumbled but it wouldn't be right if he acted happy about anything."_

___Albus came back through the door, "You two need to see this. It's safe to come in the snake is already dead."_

___James and Harry looked at each other then followed the Headmaster into the room. There in the middle of the room was a large carcass of the snake. Harry looked around at the damage and looked confused. He walked through the room and found the sword and beside it a few pieces of red hair._

_"__No." he said._

_"__What?" James asked._

_"__GrandDad," Harry asked, "Can you tell whose hair this is?"_

_"__Moody already did the spell," Albus said, "Whose do you think it is?"_

_"__Ginny's, and that's my blood over there." Harry said, "That's the tooth that broke off in my arm and then Fawkes healed me with his tears. Then I was going to stab the book here when he tried to hit Ginny with a spell. That's when we both woke up screaming."_

_"__So are you saying," James said, "That this wasn't a dream at all, it really happened?"_

_"__Looks that way." Moody said._


	7. Chapter 7

___After Harry and James left Lily started telling Ginny about the Potter Estate to help keep her mind of everything. "The house has been in the family for generations. It has twenty three bedrooms and several studies on the upper floors and the bottom floor houses the library, ballroom, rooms for visiting from small cozy rooms to large party rooms, the kitchens and the formal dining room. My first time here was during our seventh year. I was dating James so I was invited to the Christmas and New Years parties. It was hard on James to move back because he misses him own parents so much. But it was best for all of us to live here as Harry couldn't bare Sirius and Remus leaving us yet. "_

_"__He felt like a little kid asking for a treat when you all talked about where to live." Ginny said, "He doesn't understand his feelings but they are there all the same. I told him it was ok to feel like a kid because he is one."_

_"__That was very wise," Lily grinned, "We all sometimes forget that you are kids, but at the same time we still think of you as babies, this has been confusing for all of us."_

_"__Are you mad that we love each other?" Ginny asked._

_"__How could I be mad about that?" Lily wondered. "We were just shocked that you two knew it. We've know this would happen I just wasn't' ready for it to happen yet."_

_"__I've been a bit confused and I don't want to ask my Mum about it because she'll freak out," Ginny said after several minutes of thought, "She does still think of me as a baby."_

_"__What are you confused about?" Lily asked._

_"__Well Harry and I are mature for our ages and we don't want to do anything age inappropriate." Ginny said, "So when is the proper time for us to hold hands in public? When is the right time for first kisses? And when will I be strong enough and old enough for us to let our relationship be public knowledge? Do other girls my age think about baby names? Do they practice their signature with what their married name will be? How do I deal with other girls throwing themselves at Harry?"_

_"__Wow," Lily was stunned, "Ok, hand holding in public like boyfriend and girlfriend should wait until you are at least thirteen. Kissing I would wait until you are fourteen or fifteen. I don't know about when you will be strong enough, but old enough would be at least fourteen or fifteen. Don't rush growing up so much that you lose your childhood, you can't get that back."_

_"__You know I still have stuffed animals and a few dolls I play with," Ginny said, "Although when I'm holding a baby doll I'm picturing it with either red or black hair. And I'm thinking of names we will name our kids."_

_"__I did that too." Lily said, "Of course back then the babies last names weren't set."_

_"__Yes, I don't have to worry about that part." Ginny giggled, "What about the other two questions, you know my signature and other girls?"_

_"__Well, every girl I've ever know who has a boyfriend, or someone they feel strongly about, practices the signature." Lily giggled back, "And if other girls start throwing themselves at him, I'm sure he'll try and dodge them. But you can get you point across with a well placed bat boogy or acne hex."_

_"__Did you ever have to use something like that?" Ginny asked._

_"__Only once." Lily grinned at the memory, "We had just started going together and his ex-girlfriend strutted up to him and started being very… suggestive. James got mad and told her to go away and leave him alone because he had another girlfriend. She sneered at him and said that she was much better than I could ever be then proceeded to grab his face and kiss him. He pulled away and responded that I was four times the witch she would ever be. Then I hexed her with the bat boogy, the acne curse and I dyed her hair a very unflattering color of green. First detention I ever got and it was sooo worth it." Ginny was laughing so hard she was practically rolling on the floor, "Then James hexed Sirius and was put in the same detention so I wouldn't have to do it alone."_

_"__Who," Ginny choked out, "Who gave you the detention?"_

_"__Minerva, normally she wouldn't give James detention for hexing Sirius but she knew why he did it." Lily laughed, "She told me later she enjoyed me hexing the girl so much it was all she could do to give me detention and not just cheer me on."_

_"__I just can't picture her doing that," Ginny said, "cheering you on I mean."_

_"__She puts up a good front," Lily replied, "but she loves a good chuckle as well as anyone. The girl had been a pain in my side for a long time and I just lost it. She was proud of me that I lost it to protect James from her. She said she never liked the idea of the two of them dating, it just didn't fit." Ginny stopped laughing to yawn largely and Lily said, "While they're gone, why don't you take a nap, that way you're fresh when they return and Harry can sleep."_

_"__Ok I was going to argue saying I already had more sleep than him but I see your point." Ginny said as she started for the stairs, " And he'll go to sleep easier knowing I've already slept."_

___Harry picked up the tooth and said, "Let's go take care of that book now."_

_"__Harry," James said, "I don't want you in the same room as that book."_

_"__Dad, it made me fight a basilisk," Harry argued, "and he almost took Ginny away from me. I want to be the one to destroy it. I think I have earned the right."_

_"__I agree," Albus said, "He recognized it, he protected us from it and he fought it. Let him finish it. There is magical power in certain acts and this is one. Harry when you go to destroy it do it quickly. To hesitate will give it time to act, remember the man that came out of it and tried to hurt _Tigress___."_

___Harry nodded and the group moved back to the pipes then Fawkes lifted them all out. Back in the Headmasters office Albus pulled out a large box that had many wards._

_"__Do it quickly," he reminded and Harry nodded._

___He laid the book on his desk and Harry stepped toward it, he only paused for a second before bring the tooth down onto the book. There was a scream and then ink started leaking out of the book like blood._

___Back at the Potter estate James was standing in the doorway to Harry's room watching him sleep. He'd been asleep since they had returned and it had only been a few hours. But Lily said he needed to wake up now or he wouldn't sleep tonight, and tomorrow he was going back to Hogwarts._

_"__Harry," James said, "Time to wake up."_

___During his nap Harry knew he was dreaming again. Telly was there and she asked, "How did it go?"_

_"__It was already done." Harry said, "Did we really go and do that?"_

_"__Well your body didn't actually leave your bed." Telly said, "This was a complex bit of magic that you did. You knew what had to be done and you did it before anyone could stop you. It didn't help that the book understood that you would destroy it so it took Ginny's spirit to try and protect itself. It wanted to hurt you by killing her and your spirit stopped it like you had to do."_

_"__How did I do it?" Harry asked._

_"__I don't know. We don't understand spirits very well. For as powerful as witches and wizards are they aren't that smart. They don't ask questions they just follow what they are told. It takes muggle influence to question why we can do one thing and not the other. Why is this hex dark while this one is light. If you want a question answered, you will have to find the answer yourself, no one can do it for you."_

_"__Telly is this your gift to me?" Harry asked, "Giving me just enough information that I have to go find the answer so that I don't go crazy thinking of the question."_

_"__In part, yes." Telly chuckled, "It's good for you and will make you stronger mentally. Weak minds get controlled, strong minds get and keep control."_

_"__What about the rest of your gift then?" asked Harry._

_"__Ah that you will learn when you need it." Telly chuckled._

_"__Why didn't you come and offer advice when Quirrell was attacking me?" he asked._

_"__There was nothing I could do for you at that time." Telly said, "You were already doing everything you could."_

_"__Harry, time to wake up"_

_"__Got to go Telly," Harry said, "It was nice seeing you again."_

_"__It was nice to see you too." Telly said, "Be watchful."_

_"__I will" Harry muttered._

_"__You will what?" asked James._

_"__Be watchful." Harry said._

___James decided Harry must be dreaming so he shook him, "Come on your Mum wants you to get up."_

_"__I'm up." Harry said, "Ginny still here?"_

_"__Yes," James said, "so hurry up."_

___Ginny came in and said, "What's taking so long?"_

_"__He didn't want to wake up." James said._

_"__Sorry," Harry replied sarcastically, "I was getting another message from Telly."_

_"__What did she want this time?" Ginny asked._

_"__To tell me that part of the gift she gave me," Harry sighed, "will give me just enough information that it will drive me crazy if I don't go find the answers._

_"__Why?" She asked._

_"__Evidentially," Harry replied, "most pureblood wizards aren't taught to think for themselves they just do what they are told. Therefore they have weak minds and are easily controlled. Muggle influence makes you question why things have always been done this way. Why is this spell dark and why this one isn't, kind of thing. Asking questions and seeking for the answers will make you stronger mentally therefore able to resist outside control."_

_"__What about the rest of the gift then?" James asked._

_"__I'll find it when I need it," he said, "Just like I did this time."_

_"__Why didn't she help with Quirrell then?" Ginny demanded._

_"__She couldn't do anything about it." Harry replied, "I was already doing everything I could."_

_"__Did she say anymore about last night?" James asked_

_"__Yes," Harry paused, "But I want Granddad Al here when we talk about it. Although he probably can't shed any light on it either. Telly says we don't understand this kind of magic very well."_

___Later when Albus had returned Harry told the group out the spirit magic that he had done._

_" __I think," Albus said, "Spirit magic is similar to bond magic. They are kind of in the same family. She's right that we know very little about it. You don't use a wand or incantation your spirit controls it. Very few people know how to invoke this kind of magic. I may be able to point you to a few books that may help but I'm afraid experimentation is what it's going to boil down to."_

_"__I don't like the idea of him leaving his body." Lily said._

_"__Don't worry Mum," Harry said, "Ginny will be here to lead me back."_

___Back at school Harry pushing himself hard. He had missed almost two weeks of training because he was not allowed to do anything physical. Getting back to that previous shape was proving painful. As he worked Ginny would tease him, "So you thought you could take a two week vacation huh?"_

_"__Yes and what a pleasant vacation it was." Harry replied._

_"__Oh, I know how you love playing with your friend," Ginny laughed._

_"__Two weeks, and two underground chambers with two different kinds of crazy magic." Harry said sarcastically, "Yes, that was just a treat."_

___Ginny laughed and let him get back to his routine. When the hour was up Harry was just going to skip breakfast so that he could train more but the decision wasn't left to him as Fred and George grabbed his arms and drug him out of the room._

___Saturday afternoon Albus called Harry to his office. When he arrived he found Ginny and Mrs. Weasley already there, "Harry today you and Ginny along with the twins and Hagrid are going back to the unicorns."_

_"__Thanks Professor," Harry said, "I was going to ask you about that at dinner this evening. When are we going?"_

_"__Now," Albus replied, "Molly will wait here while you take Tigress to Hagrids hut and leave from there."_

_"__Thanks Granddad." Harry said. _

___Ginny transformed into her cat animagus from where she had gotten her nickname Tigress. She was an orange cat with black strips looking very much like a tiger cub. Harry picked her up and walked out of the office. As they walked through the castle Ginny was purring loudly. They were almost out the door when Harry passed a group of second year Ravenclaw girls._

_"__What a pretty cat," Cho said, "Where ever did you get him?"_

___The cat hissed at her and Harry corrected, "She is on her way to visit Hagrid. I'm delivering her for Professor Dumbledore."_

_"__Can we pet her?" the girls asked._

_ "__I don't think that would be a good idea." Harry said, "She isn't in a good mood right now."_

___That was an understatement. Ginny was right angry with these girls. She thought they were entirely too physically close to Harry and they thought she was a male. She was ready to scratch their eyes out. To prove his point Ginny picked up one arm and displayed her claws._

___The girls backed off and let Harry leave, "Hope she isn't sick, sometimes my cat gets grumpy when she's sick." _

_"__I think she'll be fine soon." Harry chuckled as he left their range, "She's far too pretty of a cat to display such meanness for long." Harry was still smiling broadly as he closed in on Hagrid's hut. _

___The cat playfully nipped at his hand as Ginny thought, "You are far too smug about yourself Mr. Potter."_

_"__It's not smugness," Harry thought back, "I like having you defend my honor against those mean old witches."_

_"__You like me defending you?" Ginny questioned._

_"__I've been putting up with their leering all year." Harry said, "I've been so looking forward to you being here and stopping them. Even if you can only attack them in your cat form for now."_

___Ginny chuckled, "Too bad you just can't keep your cat around for the rest of the year."_

_"__You don't want to live in my dorm room," Harry said, "Not only are boys messy, they also don't always worry about dressing in appropriate night clothes."_

_"__Gross" came the disgusted reply, "I mean it's fine if you're in your own home but in a dorm with other people. Yuk."_

_"__That's boys for you." Harry replied._

___They finally reached Hagrids hut as he came out the door with two red foxes and Fang. The odd group walked out to the forbidden forest. Several hours later the group trouped back to Hagrids hut, minus the two foxes. They had scampered around the edge of the forest and came out near the Quidditch pitch as Fred and George._

___The twins met back up with Harry as they neared the front doors. But they split off to go back to the common room as Harry returned the cat he was carrying back to the Headmaster's office, "They will begin to slowly move back towards the castle Granddad."_

_"__Excellent." Albus said._

___As the weeks progressed Harry kept feeling like someone was watching him. He had informed the Family on this and they were watching discretely to see if they could pin point the offender._

_"__It's Malfoy," Ron told everyone at the next morning's training session. Later when it was just Ron, Neville, Harry and Hermione Ron said "He has a look of anticipation on his face like he's just waiting for something to happen."_

___The four were sitting in an unused classroom discussing the staring incident. They had warded and silenced the room so that outsiders wouldn't be able to hear anything. Suddenly there was a loud pop beside Harry. The group jumped and pulled their wands on the little house elf that had shown up at Harry's side. The elf was very grubby and had multiple bandages on different places around his body._

___The elf didn't seem to mind the wands pointed at him as he said breathlessly, "Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby is needing to warn yous sir."_

_"__Sit down and breath, then you can tell us this warning." Harry replied._

_"__Sit?" squeaked Dobby._

_"__Yes," Harry pulled a chair over and said, "sit here and rest then you can tell us…"_

_"__Yous is too kind," Dobby said pulling on his ears, "I hears about your great acts but never did I knows that you would acts like this."_

_"__What's the warning?" Harry asked._

_"__Terrible things is to happen at Hogwarts." Dobby said._

_"__Terrible things have already happened." Harry said kindly._

_"__New things with the monster in the book yous was given." Dobby said._

_"__The book?" Harry asked, "What do you know about the book?"_

_"__Evil it is." Dobby said, "It will try to hut Master Harry Potter sir."_

_"__Just call me Harry." He replied, "I don't like being called master."_

_"__Harry Potter sir. Yous in grave danger." Dobby said, "Yous must not use the book, it's evil."_

_"__The book is locked up safely so that no one can touch it." Harry said, "How do you know about it?"_

_"__Dobby's family be giving it to the great Harry Potter Sir." The elf said._

_"__The Malfoy's are your family?" Harry was disgusted. It was obvious they didn't care for the small elf._

_"__Yes Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said, "I must go. They be looking for me. I'll have to punish myself lots for this."_

_"__Come back when you have time to tell me more." Harry said quickly, "Just make sure there is no other then the four of us. Less is ok but not more." The little elf left with a pop and said, "So Malfoy is waiting for the book to take me over and destroy the school."_

_"__What?" Hermione said._

___Harry sighed, "Over Easter Malfoy's Dad dropped a book into my pile of books at Florish and Blotts. The book was designed to take over the mind of the user and hurt the school. I immediately gave it to Granddad Al and he has had it destroyed. We didn't know if Malfoy knew what the book was to do or not. Evidentially they did and Draco Malfoy is watching for it to happen."_

_"__You need to tell your Mum." Hermione said._

_"__No doubt." Harry said, "Let's go."_

___Professor Dumbledore was already in her office when the group arrived. Harry filled them both in and waited for his next directions. _

_"__Excellent." Albus said, "When he comes back see if he can tell you what it would have done."_


	8. Chapter 8

___Later that evening Harry was sitting in the first years boys dorms when he heard a pop and felt someone on his bed. He had fallen asleep reading and was able to see the offender right away, "Dobby, how are you?"_

_"__Oh, the Great Harry Potter asks hows I am. Yous is too kind sir. I'm glad the book isn't going to hurt yous." _

_"__Thanks, do you know what it would have done? Other than try to hurt me I mean."_

_"__It was to be opening secret chambers and allows a monster into the school to hurts and kills students." Dobby whimpered._

_ "__Ok, thanks for telling me, I'm going to see what Professor Dumbledore can do about this. You be careful, come back and talk anytime you want." Harry said._

_"__Thanks to yous Mister Harry Potter sir, yous is great indeed." Dobby disappeared with a small pop._

___Harry slipped on the invisibility cloak and crept out of the dorm room, down the stairs and through the common room. He moved quietly through the castle referring to his map to watch the way to the Headmasters office. The prefects were in a meeting in the office so Harry had to wait outside until the door opened. The last prefect through the door was Percy, who held the door open longer than necessary._

_"__Thanks Arcamedes." Harry whispered as he passed through the door unseen. _

___Once the door was closed Albus said, "All's clear Flash."_

___Harry pulled off the cloak and passed the information that Dobby had given him._

_"__Well at least we've already avoided their intentions." Albus said, "However I'd like to get him to admit his part in it."_

_"__I think we need to get Ahab in here. He may be able to work out a sting operation with the Aurors." Harry suggested._

___Harry and Neville were standing outside the DADA classroom waiting for class to begin. Harry could tell that Draco was still watching him and was within hearing range so he played it up, "Neville, I don't know how much more of that I can take."_

_"__Relax Harry," came the reply, "It's just how Ron is. He'll quit being a pain in a couple of days."_

_"__I'm just so angry," Harry tried to make his voice reflect the anger he was supposed to be feeling, "Why wouldn't he help me?"_

_"__Stop it," Neville sounded exasperated, "Ron did the right thing and you know it. Him being mad at you is not out of line, he will get over it. You just need to control your anger, that prank would have actually hurt someone and you know what would have happened then."_

_"__But he deserved it." Harry said as he stomped into the classroom and dropped his books on the desk._

___Neville shook his head at Harry and stole a glance at Draco. He was grinning gleefully and nearly skipping to his desk. I hope this works fast Neville thought as he sat at his desk._

___The next day Harry was in the Library, Draco had followed him and was watching him from behind. Hermione walked in and looked around in confusion before approaching Harry, "Have you seen Ron? He was supposed to meet me here."_

_"__No," Harry said tiredly, "He hasn't spoken to me in two days unless it's some ugly remark."_

_"__All you have to do," Hermione commented, "to make him stop is apologize you know."_

_"__Whatever," Harry replied, "I don't know where he is and I don't care."_

_"__Really Harry," Hermione ground out, "with your Mother subbing for a teacher I would have thought you would try to behave better not worse."_

_"__Lay off Hermione." Was his rebuttal._

___A few nights later at dinner Dumbledore stood to capture everyone's attention then announced, "We seem to have a very contagious illness here at Hogwarts. So far three first year Griffendors have been hospitalized. We haven't identified what illness it is yet and we ask you to keep an eye on each other for symptoms. So far we only realized they were ill when they were found unconscious."_

___The next morning found Dumbledore walking through the castle with Lucius Malfoy, his house elf Dobby was following close behind. Harry was waiting near the Great Hall with a large crowd when he saw them. For some reason the doors had been sealed shut and no one could get to breakfast. In actuality they had been sealed to have an excuse for a large group of people to serve as witnesses_

___Harry stepped forward as they approached they were talking about the contagious illness. He pulled out the book, with a piece of cloth tied around it, and shoved it at Malfoy, "Here's your book back."_

_"__My dear boy," Lucius drawled holding the book with two fingers, "I don't know what you are talking about." As he said this he turned and dropped the book into Dobby's hands. _

___As he took it the magic holding the cloth to the book was release and Dobby said, "Master." He held the sock in one hand and the destroyed book in the other._

___Lucius only noticed the book and growled, "You ruined it. You stupid…"_

_"__Master has given Dobby a sock, I'm free." Dobby's face showed a shocked smile._

___Lucius was livid. He pulled his wand saying, "You lost me my servant, Avada…"_

___Fifteen stunners hit the man before he could finish the spell, and Dobby had popped to stand between Harry and Lucius._

___Alistar Moody stepped out of the shadows, "I never thought he would be stupid enough to do that in front of you Albus. At least not without his mask. But doing it in front of the Family was idiotic, if I may twenty points for each stunner."_

___The trial was short as the Headmaster was a witness as well as four professors and a retired Auror. All six of them and Lucius Malfoy testified under veritiserum and he was found guilty. His sentence was sixty years for using the killing curse, five years for endangering the lives of twenty students, ten years for possessing a dark object, twenty for passing said dark object to a minor with intent to harm said minor and others, five years for lying in his first trial, and finally twenty years for being a Death Eater. All totaled he received a one hundred and twenty year sentence to Azkaban._

___In a separate trial Narcissa Malfoy proved her disdain for the dark wizards, petitioned for divorce and for protection for herself and her son from the Death Eaters and Voldemort should he ever return. In return for that protection she was required to provide a list of marked death eaters that she knew were not in Askaban nor had they been coerced to join Voldemort. This list had to be provided under veritiserum. Draco was removed from Slytherin and was to be in hiding with his mother. Under her direction he also asked for therapy to help get over his father's influence toward the dark arts._

___The Saturday after the trial the Family was working in the Room of Requirement. They gathered around Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, "I'm glad you guys didn't really get hurt by this."_

_"__Can you explain what was going on now?" Fred asked._

_"__Over Easter Break we had a run in with Lucius Malfoy." Harry said, "We didn't know it but he slipped a book into my stack that was a dark object. It was designed to take over my mind and make me kill and or injure people. As soon as we got home I realized I had this book that we had not bought and I took it to my Dad. Granddad was there and he realized it was a dark object and took it to analyze and then destroy it. We got a tip about what it was suppose to do and we realized Draco was watching me for signs of mind control. So we gave him some signs. I was to take my 'anger' out on those three and their disappearance was explained as an illness. When Malfoy came to investigate the illness as a governor of the school I was given a chance to aggravate him as much as I could. He then reacted and got himself caught."_

_"__You should have taken your anger out on us." George said, "We would have love to have skipped… I mean helped with this most interesting investigation."_

___Lily said from her seat beside Harry, "Next year had better be a calm year, I don't think I can take another like this one."_

_"__So Mum have you picked a nickname yet?" Harry asked, he had asked this question every time the group got together._

_"__As a matter of fact I have." Lily replied, "As per Hermione's suggestion I am to be known as Snow White."_

___Harry and the twins jumped up and began their preparations. It was a tradition that when a nickname was taken they had a ceremony that of course included a lot of laughter. A red carpet appeared that led from the group on the floor to a barstool at the far end. _

___The twins changed their clothes into ridiculous imitations of medieval dukes. Harry's were changed to a similar representation of a king, complete with a crown whose long points drooped like a jesters hat. Harry jumped up on the barstool and the twins declared, "_All hail the great guardian of the realm, joker king, Death Eater catcher, book slayer and lead prankster."

"We have to win that back Gred," George said, "I hate declaring him lead prankster."

"I know," Fred said, "But he gets it uncontested for four months. We still have two to go."

Harry smacked each on the head with his fuzzy scepter, "On with it Sir Gred and Sir Forge, we don't have all day."

_"__You know Harry," Fred said, "That scepter isn't as soft as it looks."_

_"__I know." _

___Together the twins yelled, "Step forward Lily, Mother to the brat, we mean the king. Step forward and receive your new name."_

___The rest of the family had lined up on each side of the carpet to cheer her as she walked. And she began her trek down the aisle, ever few steps she would stop and face one side of the carpet then the other. Each side would bow or curtsy to her. When she reached the marauders the all got down on their knees with their arms extended above their heads they would bow until their hands touched the ground. _

___They kept repeating the action saying, "Hail mother of the king, beautiful loving wife and friend to all creatures of the light. Hail to the ruler of the ruler of the ruler. Hail to the greatest DADA professor Hogwarts has ever seen. None can match her wit and beauty."_

___After a few moments of this Lily smacked each on the back of the head, they all stopped and stood up rubbing their heads. Sirius pouted, "Sometimes you're just mean Lily."_

___When she finally reached Harry he said, "Kneel Lily, over-protective mother to the joker king. As is my right as joker king to the Familia de Lumen I dub you Snow White. Which is a really good match for your name, although Ariel which I suggested would have worked too, but it's your choice. Rise Snow White and receive the subjects of your wrath if we mess up our potions or defense."_

___As he said this he touched each of her shoulders with his scepter, she stood and everyone applauded._

_"__Do they always do that when someone gets a nickname?" Hermione asked._

___Ron was laughing beside her, "They always do something. He always wears that crown thing but the costumes change according to their whim and the nickname. For me they had a lion king theme and Harry had to levitate me above the crowd."_

_"__For me we had a picnic in the forest theme." Neville said, "You know the Teddy Bears Picnic song?"_

___George had made his way over and said, "Sometimes it gets a bit embarrassing but they're always funny. We've decided that if Hermione becomes a bookworm animagus we'll do an Alice in Wonderland theme."_

___Hermione laughed, "I will not be a book worm, but I like the Alice in Wonderland idea."_

___Fred said, "Maybe you'll be a white rabbit then. We could still use it."_

_"__Hurry up Ron," Harry said, "Finish packing and let's go."_

___Ron was moving at a deliberately slow pace. Neville chuckled, "Ron mate, he's going to hex you if you don't get moving. In fact, I'm about ready to hex you if you don't get moving. I'm tired of his whining."_

_"__I am not whining." Harry stated, then swished his wand and all Ron's thing jumped into his trunk and it slammed closed, "Finally let's go eat."_

_"__Harry," Seamus laughed, "I don't get it. Ron's usually the one ready for a meal at any time of the day. Why are you so hungry?"_

_"__I missed lunch today." Harry said, "And now I'm starving."_

_"__Oh well that explains it." Dean said, "Now we just need to know why you missed it, did it involve a girl and a broom cupboard?"_

_"__No." Harry said, "It involved getting caught trying to set up a prank on my Mum. And she's the one that caught me."_

_"__Ouch." Ron said, "What did she do?"_

_"__I had to miss lunch," Harry said, "And do some lines, but it's Dad who will be in big trouble later. He gave me the idea to do it. I didn't even tell her that, but one look at the prank and she knew."_

_"__Double ouch." Neville said._

___On the platform Harry grabbed he parents, "Can we leave quickly. I don't want to accidentally get distracted by Ginny. Are we going to see them tonight?"_

_ "__Yes, let's go." James said, he nodded to Frank and then to Arthur as they quickly stepped out. _

___Hermione went to stop them but Ron said, "Let them go. They're in a hurry and you'll see him in a couple days."_

_"__Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, "and why will I see him in a couple of days?"_

_"__No, they just have to be someplace." Ron said, "My parents are inviting yours over to the Burrow to visit. Harry and Neville will be there too."_

___Later that night the Weasleys made it to dinner with the Potters. Harry and Ginny stole several quick kisses while they waited for the glow to recede._

_"__Is it me or is the glow brighter and lasting longer?" Molly asked._

_"__I agree," Albus said, "I don't think a bonded couple has gone this long without being married. It may be effecting things."_

_"__You think they're going to have to get married soon?"_

_"__No, not necessarily," Albus said, "But they will need to be physically close more often."_

_"__Telly said the summer and winter breaks would only be a part time fix." Remus said, "I guess it's good Ginny isn't two years behind him."_

___The glow finally started to dim and the group sat down for dinner. Later the group was sitting in the library and relaxing and discussing the excitement of the year._

_"__Professor," Ginny said, "I've been thinking about the dreams Harry and I shared back at Easter. Since the first dream really happened, I wonder if the other dreams have any basis in reality?"_

_"__Good question Ms. Weasley." Albus said, "What were the other dreams?"_

_"__Well the first was the chamber. The second concerned a ring in an old dilapidated building. Then a locket in a cave, a crown in a room crowded with junk, a cup in a room filled with gold." Harry said, "After that the dreams seemed more like attacks than any information we could use. He killed Mum and Dad, then Ginny and I and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."_

_"__Ok," Albus said, "Tell me exactly what happened in each of the dreams about objects."_

___Harry spent the next two hours telling the details of each of the dreams. In the end Albus said, "I'm thinking these may be like the book. I'll look into this and get back to you."_

___Two days later Harry and his parents arrived at the Burrow to attend the picnic. James and Lily pulled Arthur and Molly to the side with a question, "Arthur I want to ask you something but at the same time I'm afraid it will hurt your feelings or come out wrong. I want to help but I don't know how to phrase it right."_

_"__Come now James." Arthur said, "We've been friends for years and I know you always mean well. Ask away."_

_"__We want to pay for the kids school things." James said, "I came to the realization recently that Ginny is really our daughter in all but name. We aren't trying to make you feel bad or take..."_

_"__What the idiot is trying to say," Lily said, "We would gladly pay for all of your children because you are family. If you won't let us pay all please let us pay at least part. We aren't going to be having anymore and for us it's been such a blessing to have you in our lives we would like to give something back to you."_

_"__But…" Arthur started._

_"__When I ran away from home," Sirius interrupted, "I had planned on paying for everything myself. Mr. and Mrs. Potter wouldn't hear of it. They told me to save my money for what I wanted, they were just generous that way. They loved me like a son and treated me as such. James and Lily just want to treat you as the family you have already been for them. They don't want to step on your pride but they want to help."_

___James held out a money bag._

_"__Thank you," Molly said, "We have hand me down robes but they are worn and not fitting properly. Next year we'll be down to four and it will be easier."_

_"__We won't let you pay for it all," Arthur said, "But we will use what we need and return the rest if that's ok?"_

_"__That's great." James said breathing a sigh of relief._

_The last to arrive at the picnic was Hermione and her parents. They all visited and had a good lunch. After lunch the kids left the adult to tell the Grangers about Voldemort, Death Eaters and what just might happen. The kids left to have their own chat with Hermione._

___Up in the twins room Harry said, "Hermione we are about to tell you one of the most closely kept secrets in the family. No one, not even others in the family can know about this."_

_"__Ok," Hermione said, "This is big then?"_

_"__Very," Ginny said, "At least to Harry and I anyway."_

_"__My first birthday was the first time I met Ron and his family." Harry said, "In fact I've known Ron longer than Ginny has. Her Mum was pregnant when we met. My Mum likes to tell the story how when I tried to hug Mrs. Wealsey to thank her for my birthday present that Ginny kicked me through her stomach."_

_"__And she hasn't stopped pushing him around since." Ron said, Ginny punched him and he said, "But he's not the only one apparently."_

___Hermione laughed and Harry continued, "She was born a few weeks later and I didn't get to meet her until mid-October when our families got together again. When they went to leave I kissed Ginny on the cheek, and when I did that our magic bonded us."_

_"__What does that mean?" Hermione asked._

_"__It means we are engaged to be married." Ginny said._

_"__How can that be?" Hermione asked, "Do your parents know? How does this affect you? Does this happen to all witches and wizards? How…"_

___Harry interrupted, "One question at a time. I'll start with your last one, no it doesn't happen to everyone. Yes our parents know so do Granddad Al, Aunty M and Prince, as well as Ginny's brothers and Neville's parents. No one else knows. It does affect us some. We can talk to each other in our heads and feel each other feelings."_

_"__And if they've been apart a long time," Ron said, "They are surrounded by a white light when they touch again."_

_"__That's why you rushed off at the station." Hermione said._

_"__Yes," Ginny said, "We had a really hard time at Christmas this year, it was all we could do to stay separated and not stare at each other. We don't want anyone to know until I'm strong enough to protect myself."_

_"__Or until Voldemort is destroyed we haven't decided which one for sure yet." Harry said, "We disagree on the when it should become public knowledge. I don't want to lose her."_

_"__But…" Hermione was concerned, "what if you didn't want to be together. Can you be with anyone else?"_

_"__I don't know if we can." Harry said, "But I don't want to be with anyone else. I love Ginny. The bond doesn't make me love her it just draws us together."_

_"__Are you happy about the bond?" Hermione asked._

___Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, "Very!"_


	9. Chapter 9

_"__Harry Ginny," Albus said, "since our talk this spring I have to say my research has been moving much more swiftly. I was sure he had two and now I know he had six and no way currently to make any more. Sirius thank you for allowing us to use Grimmauld place. _

___The Weasley's, Potter's and Longbottoms along with Sirius and Remus were sitting in one of the parlors that the group was considering to use as a meeting room, "No problem Albus, it was just going to waste."_

_"__Never the less, this gives us a safe place to meet other than Hogwarts." Albus said, "Now as I was saying my research is progressing. I think it's safe to say the cup in the room filled with gold is in Gringotts. The room filled with junk and the cave are still unknown. But I think I may have an idea for the old building."_

_"__Excellent, maybe we could be rid of these things by the end of the summer." Ron grinned excitedly._

_"__Relax Ron don't get your hopes up," Lily said, "Albus, is there some spell to detect if an object is one of them? Or to tell us we are close?"_

_"__Yes we will be covering that this evening." Albus said, "I don't, however, know how close you need to be to the object. Now when we go after these I don't want anyone to go alone. I want groups of three or four people and either Alistar or myself."_

_"__Harry," James said Harry didn't answer him so he turned to him. Harry was looking odd and James started to get concerned, "Harry?"_

_"__He's ok," Ginny said, "He's just feeling kind of weird. He thinks… Sirius was Harry ever in this room last time you all were here?"_

_"__No." Sirius said, "It was locked up tight. James and I just managed to get it open earlier today."_

_"__Were there any wards?" Ginny asked._

_"__Yes, several, why?" James asked._

_ "__Harry if the room was warded well you may not have felt it before." Ginny said, "Let's just find it and Granddad can check." Harry nodded but otherwise didn't move so Ginny turned to the others. "There's one in this room. Could this be the room filled with junk?"_

_"__No." Harry said, "It was bigger and a lot more junk. And this isn't the old building either. My best guess is that this one was either moved here or he made another."_

_"__Where is it?" James asked._

_"__On the north wall somewhere." Harry replied._

___Ginny pulled Harry up, "Come on, the quicker we find it the better you'll feel."_

___He started towards one of the cabinets in the wall. Part way there he stopped and turned and took one step in the other direction, "In that cabinet, but I don't want to get any closer."_

___Albus did the spell at the cabinet and he said, "I agree in that cabinet. We'll need to empty it and put all the items on the table. Only levitation no touching."_

___The adults each started levitating objects out of the cabinet and onto the table. There were around two thirds of the way through the cabinet when Harry said, "There it is, the locket. It's been moved from the cave."_

___James was the one that levitated the locket out and when it hit the table Kreacher appeared, "Master Regulas asked me to destroy it but I can't. I failed his last orders I musts be punished."_

_"__Nonsense," Harry said, "You held it until we could find it. Granddad will destroy it for you. This is very bad magic, thank you for keeping it safe for us."_

_"__Yes," Sirius jumped at Harry's elbow in his ribs, "Well done Kreacher. No punishments are necessary you've done very well Reg would be proud of you… How did you get it?"_

___As Kreacher weaved his tale of Regulas Black all eyes in the room were transfixed on the little elf. No dry eyes remained in the room when he finished and curled into a ball, crying and shaking._

_"__Kreacher," Sirius said, "I… thank you for taking such good care of Reg. He loved you and would be proud of you. Is there anything I can get for you?"_

_"__Nos master." Kreacher said, "Just destroy it for Master Regulas."_

_"__Of course, please go rest now."_

_"__Yes Master."_

_"__Where are Harry and Ginny?" Bill asked._

_"__Over here." Ginny said from a dark corner on the far side of the room, "We're not moving until its gone."_

_"__Granddad?"_

_"__Yes Harry," Albus answered._

_"__Will you destroy it tonight?"_

_"__I need to look it over first." Albus replied, "It might be best if you all had a slumber party at the Potter Estate."_

_"__And sleeping in shifts for Ginny and I," Harry said, "we've been around it too long."_

_"__I'll get right to it Harry," Albus said, "Good night everyone."_

_"__Good night."_

___Later at the Potter Estate Harry and Ginny were standing off to the side holding each other._

_"__Three down Harry." Ginny thought._

_"__Only three left. I'm glad the rat was taken care of a long time ago." Was his return._

_"__He even knows for sure where one is."_

_"__But getting to it..."_

_"__I know."_

___It was nearly bed time when Albus floo called, "It's done."_

___There was a sigh of relief and Molly said, "Then we should go home I guess."_

___Before either Harry or Ginny could respond James said, "No. I think you should still stay. It may still be a rough night. If everyone sleeps well tonight then you can go home tomorrow."_

_"__I agree." Harry and Ginny said together._

___Arthur agreed and everyone made their way to the rooms they were to stay in for the night._

_"__That was a nice thing you did for Harry and Ginny." Lily said._

_"__Hmmm, yes, I guess." James replied._

_"__You guess?"_

_"__I wasn't thinking of Harry and Ginny's feelings really." James admitted, "I… I want to know Ginny's ok tonight. Last time you remember when they reached the breakfast table mostly asleep on their feet." _

_"__I remember," Lily said, "You had a really odd look on your face."_

_"__As I sat there I was thinking," James said, "If we had managed two kids that's what they would have looked like. Harry with my looks and your eyes and a daughter with your looks and my eyes. I was rather taken with the idea that I wanted a daughter. Then I realized, she is going to be our daughter some day. We all know it so it's just a matter of changing her name. It struck me that I already love her as a daughter. I want to care for her as if she was. But I struggle, not to overstep my boundaries because she isn't my daughter, she's Arthur's… I don't think I'm making any sense."_

_"__You're making perfect sense." Lily smiled, "I understand and feel the same way. She confided in me that day while you were at Hogwarts. She had several major questions she didn't think her mother was ready to answer."_

_"__About what?" James was rather concerned where this would lead._

_"__Not that," Lily laughed, "Girl stuff, things she felt they were major. She's really quite mature, they both are really."_

___Harry lay in his bed afraid to sleep and cause Ginny to have nightmares. After a while Remus came in and sat with him. He had known that Harry wasn't sleeping. His wolf was so in tuned to this cub that if he was awake he knew if Harry was asleep or awake. He wasn't able to feel it while Harry was at Hogwarts but in the same house he knew, "Sleep Harry, I'll stay up and if you both show signs of nightmares at the same time I'll wake you. Relax cub."_

___Harry slowly relaxed and slipped off to sleep. When he woke up very early in the morning he heard his father whisper, "Moony did you stay up all night?"_

_"__Yes," came the reply, "He wasn't sleeping so I told him I'd keep watch over the two and if they had nightmares I'd wake them up. It still took him almost another hour to get to sleep. Although he's waking now."_

_"__Go to bed Moony," Harry mumbled and turned over so that he could sleep more, "we're fine… Thank you."_

___Remus stood and looked into the room to the already back to sleep Harry. He smiled at the boy, then his father and went to his own room to sleep for awhile._

___As September first approached the families got ready to send their children back to school. Molly was in a right state and to be honest James and Lily weren't far off. _

_"__This year Harry," Lily said, "No more three headed dogs, basilisks or professors with Voldemort in their heads, ok?""_

_"__Sure Mum, " Harry grinned, "I got rid of all the evil creatures last year. This year I'll need to find something new."_

_"__Just don't go looking for any kind of trouble." Lily stated._

_"__Mum," Harry said exasperated, "I never look for trouble, it just finds me all on its own."_

_"__That's why you need to use the cloak more," Sirius grinned, "it works for hiding from trouble. Doesn't it James."_

_"__I'm not saying anything." James said, "On the grounds that I might incriminate myself worse than I already have."_

_"__Finally," Remus said, "something insightful comes out of his mouth. I've been waiting fifteen years to hear that."_

___Harry was chuckling at their display. He knew it was to make his Mum feel better, but it was making him feel better too. But he would never admit that to the three of them. _

___Harry, Hermione and Neville had found a compartment. Ron and Ginny had yet to show but they still had ten minutes. _

_"__Are they going to miss the train?" Hermione wondered._

_"__Course not," Harry replied, "Fred and George are just coming through, Ron's behind them and Ginny with her parents are behind them. They'll have like two minutes to spare."_

_"__I wonder who's fault it was this time?" Neville asked._

_"__Ron's" Harry and Hermione said together and they laughed. Harry waved from the compartment so that Ginny and Ron could find them. They had gotten on the train but not reached the compartment when the train started moving. Harry stood up and took Ginny's trunk that had a feather light charm on it and he stowed it above their heads. Ginny sat between Hermione and Harry while Neville sat with Ron on the other side. _

___They chatted for a while before Neville kicked Harry and whispered, "Hands." Harry looked down and he and Ginny were holding hands._

_"__This is going to be harder that I thought." Harry said, "One of you are going to have to trade me places."_

___Ron and Harry switched places and they chatted for a long time. It got quite as they got close to Hogwarts. Ron noticed Harry had dropped out of the conversation and was just staring at Ginny, who was staring right back. _

___Quietly as possible he said, "Harry." He wasn't heard so he said it a little louder._

___Neville bumped him lightly on the arm but it still didn't break the trance. Finally Ron kicked him, but to the surprise of the others Harry still didn't respond. Hermione decided she better try. She got up like she was going to leave and acted like she tripped and fell into Harry. _

___It finally broke the spell and Harry said, "What?"_

___A few seconds later the door slid open and there stood the twins._

_"__Hermione," Fred said, "what have we told you about falling all over Harry."_

_"__He really hates that kind of attention." George said._

_"__I think we may have to keep an eye on this Forge."_

_"__Too right Gred, we must protect our brother from all the witches clamoring for him."_

_"__Quite disgusting behavior that."_

_"__So Hermione," Harry asked laughing, "Where were you going when you fell on me?"_

_"__Just coming to fall on you is all." Hermione grinned and indicated Ginny, "You've be unresponsive and staring for about five minutes."_

_"__Merlin," Harry rubbed his hand down his face._

___Ginny giggled, she wasn't all that upset that Harry was having trouble with her presence. She was having the same trouble with him so it served him right. _

_"__Would you quit enjoying this so much." Harry told Ginny._

_"__Sorry," she replied, "Can't do that."_

_"__How do you stand it Ron?" Neville asked._

_"__Generally I have you here to help." Ron replied, "How about exploding snap?"_

_"__Anything," Harry said, "I need a distraction."_

_"__I would say you were distracted enough." Hermione giggled, and Ginny joined in._

___Harry rolled his eyes and prepared to have the cards blow up in his face because he knew he wasn't paying very close attention. But the game helped to pass the time, it wasn't long until Harry heard the familiar, "First years, this way." _

___Harry gave Ginny a hug and said, "Good luck." Ron, Neville and Hermione did the same so that it wouldn't look weird._

_"__We need to enlist Fred and George in on this," Neville said, "The three of us aren't going to be able to keep Harry's attention."_

___Ron looked and Harry was still staring after Ginny. He grabbed his arm and Neville stepped between the two and said, "Come on let's find a carriage. I doubt it will be as fun as those boats were last year."_

___This woke Harry up and he tried to shake it off and head to the school. He didn't want to stand there all night and miss her sorting. The first week was hard. He managed to be able to touch Ginny everyday but not enough for his liking. He was being pulled in different directions by many people in the family that he hadn't seen all summer, and he didn't feel like he could brush them off._

___Ginny was having the same issue about it not getting enough interaction so she employed the twins to help. On the evening of the first Saturday of school Fred and George walked up to Ginny and in a stage whisper said, "Be very quiet'_

_"__we're going to kidnap you "_

_"__and we don't want anyone to know."_

___Ginny's friends that she was studying with giggled at the older boys._

_"__You can't kidnap me." She replied shutting her book_

_"__Why do you think that dear sister." George asked._

_"__Do you think you can evade us?" Fred asked._

_"__No," Ginny said, "But it can't be kidnapping if I go willingly right? So steal me away from these blasted essays."_

_"__We are only too happy to oblige." Fred said as each twin grabbed and arm and a leg and lifter her out of the chair._

___The girls giggles turned into full blown laughs at the antics of the siblings as they trouped out the door. No one noticed that Harry wasn't studying with his group of friends that sat quietly in a corner._

___When they reached the room of requirement the door was already present and they stepped in. In one area was a sitting room type place with a couch and a blazing fire that looked like the Gryffindor common room. On the far side of the room was a potions lab complete with bubbling cauldron._

_"__Alright you two go over there and behave." Fred said._

_"__We're just going to let our creative juices flow over here for a while." George finished._

___Ginny didn't reply because she was already hugging Harry close and had her face pressed into the crook of his neck. The two spent the evening holding each other close and sharing kisses and conversation in their heads. Even after three hours they were reluctant to part._

_"__Being together but separate is hard." Harry said, "The bond wants us to be touching in a loving manner. These brushes just aren't cutting it. I'm really surprised we didn't see the glow tonight."_

___After that the twins always managed to steal Ginny away from her homework one or two nights a week. They always made it a big deal and Harry's friends always tried to be invisible to the rest of the common room, sometimes they would even go to the library. Ron had insisted, anyplace except where Harry and Ginny were._

___This year for DADA they had Remus Lupin. Between that and no Draco this year is was a good year for Harry. The year was a normal one for once but that didn't mean a lot to the Family. It was in November that the next big thing happened. Hermione reached the point to test for the animagus transformation._

_"__Ok Hermione," Minerva said, "This will tell us if you have the ability to become an animagus. This potion will give you a vision of your animal if you have one. If you have no vision then you cannot become an animagus. Don't feel bad if you don't, not everyone has the ability. We have an uncommon amount in the family but that's because everyone wants to be one. Most people don't even want to try it because it takes so much work to achieve it. If you see an animal then the real work begins. Are you ready?"_

_"__Yes Aunty M." was the reply_

___Hermione sat on the mat they had set out for her. She drank the potion and was helped to lay flat on the mat. Then her world went dark. We she came back to awareness everyone was looking concerned. She couldn't help the idea to prank them all so she immediately covered her face and curled on her side. Every one moved to comfort her as her body started to shake thinking she was crying._

_"__Don't feel bad Hermione." James said stroking her hair, "It doesn't mean you're less of a witch or anything."_

___When he pulled her hands away from her face he saw tears and a smile and his eyebrow rose in question._

_"__Got you." She said and started laughing out loud her body still shaking. _

___Ron and Harry joined in the laughter and after several minutes Ron asked, "Well, what is it?"_


	10. Chapter 10

___When Hermione grinned it lit up her whole face, "I'm not sure. But it's a cat of some kind."_

_"__What is it with girls and cats?" Sirius asked, "First Aunty M then Tirgress and now Hermione."_

_"__I'm not a cat." Ginny said._

_"__Yes you are," Sirius said, "I've seen you. You're a black and orange striped kitten that is just too cute."_

_"__She's not Sirius." Harry chimed in._

_"__They're right." Remus said, "She's not a cat."_

_"__Well what is she then?" Fred asked._

_"__A Keasel." Ginny replied._

_"__Fine but it's like a cat." Sirius said._

_"__Technically," Harry said, "But her cat form will get a lot bigger than it is now. She's about the size of a normal house cat and she's going to get as big as a medium sized dog, like a fox terrier."_

_"__What does yours compare to Hermione?" Ginny asked._

_"__A large dog." She said, "with a very long tail, maybe about two feet."_

___Remus reached to the shelf behind him and pulled down a book on large cats. After thumbing through it for a while he came to a page, "Is this it?"_

_"__No not a cheetah," Hermione said, "Its tan to brown and heavier built." He flipped a few more pages and found what he was looking for and showed it to Hermione, "Yes that's it. Puma, also known as cougar or mountain lion depending on the region and in the case of dark coloring it is called a panther."_

_"__Ok," Remus said, "You'll be a bit smaller than Ron. But still bigger than Ginny."_

___Everyone left except the core family, and James pulled Harry aside and asked, "Are you going to tell Hermione more information than the other family members know?"_

_"__I've already told her about Ginny," Harry said, "Because that was going to be obvious to her. But I haven't said anything else, I wanted to make sure you thought it would be ok first."_

_"__I think it's a great idea to tell her. Then you can show her what her animal will look like." James said._

___The two walked back to the crowd and Harry said, "Hermione remember when I told you about Ginny and I?" She nodded so Harry continued, "The family here knows a lot about me but not everything. The next part I want to show you, like with Ginny, only the closest family knows, do you want to know it too?"_

_"__Yes." Hermione said, "Everything I know makes me feel more like family. I already think of you like a brother so anything you want to share, I'm willing to keep secret."_

_"__I not just a Phoenix animagus ," Harry said._

_"__But… how… what," Hermione stuttered, "explain?"_

_"__How about I just show you?" Hermione nodded and Harry changed into a puma._

___Hermione's mouth fell open and Sirius said, "Yes he's weird that way. His first animal was the cutest little fat black puppy you had ever seen." With that Harry changed into his black dog. Then he changed into his Phoenix and then back to himself._

_"__My base animal is a Phoenix."_

_"__How do you know?" Hermione asked._

_"__Actually we don't know for sure but we assume that it is." Harry said, "In all my other animal forms I can be whatever color shape or size I want, I can even change my eye color and do magic in any form. But I can't change from a black Phoenix with green eyes, I am only one kind of Phoenix."_

_"__When we first went into hiding, to help Harry relax about our new home, I played a game where I told him to do what I do, I then changed into my dog to play with him. I just wanted him to play, we would play like that every day. But just after his second birthday we were going out to play," Sirius said, "I let him outside and then ran past him and change my form. This time James yelled, I stopped and turned around and there was a little black puppy instead of Harry."_

_"__I changed and went to play with them," James said, "When I got there he changed into a fawn. We were a bit shocked as you can imagine. Now he has more than a hundred animals and that only counts dogs once and he can become any kind of dog he wants."_

_"__Hmmm," Fred said, "This may be difficult."_

_"__I agree." George said, "Difficult to find a nickname from that."_

_"__And the induction ceremony," Fred said, "I have no idea."_

_"__I thought you wanted an Alice in Wonderland theme." Ron said._

_"__But how?" they asked._

_"__Cheshire cat." Ron stated, the twins didn't understand where he was going with this, "The first thing she did was prank us. And the grin when she got us… I mean she looks all innocent until she grins like that."_

_"__You want my nickname to be Cheshire?" Hermione asked._

_"__It's only one suggestion," Ron said, "For the Alice theme. We don't have to use it."_

_"__I want to think on it a while." Hermione said._

___One night several weeks later Ginny, Harry and the twins had just left the Room of Requirement. They were late leaving and it was after curfew. The door had just disappeared when they heard Filtch coming their way. Fred ran back and forth thinking, we need a place to hide. The door appeared and they jumped in and closed it just as the caretaker came around the corner. Harry pulled out the map and watched as the man left the hallway. _

___As he was doing this Ginny said, "Harry?" _

_"__What?" he answered in his head as he watched them man leave._

_"__Turn around Harry." Ginny said, "I think this is it."_

___He turned to look at Ginny and realized what she meant. It was the largest room of junk he had ever seen. He took three steps to stand beside her and the twins flanked them. All four were staring at the mountain of junk in front of them._

___Harry took a few more steps forward then walked off to the right and then down to the left. He turned around and said, "I can't feel anything but I'm sure this is it. Let's walk for a bit and see if I get anything. I may be able to feel it through Ginny so let's split up. Fred with Ginny, George with me. If you find it don't touch it. Ginny do you have the picture in your head?"_

___Ginny nodded and they split up and started searching. They were so intent in finding the object they didn't notice how much time they were spending. _

___The next morning Hermione went to get Ginny for exercise. She wasn't there so Hermione ran down to the common room. When she got there the group was a bit uneasy because Harry and the twins were also gone._

_"__I hope there ok," Neville said, "Harry was helping them with a prank last night, I'm guessing Ginny was helping too."_

_"__Yes," Lee said, "Last night was Ginny's kidnapping night. Maybe they fell asleep in the room."_

_"__Let's just go to the room and see if we can get in." Ron said, knowing that when they set up the room they always made it so Ron, Hermione, Neville or the professors could still get in._

___When they arrived Ron paced in front of the doors, but nothing happened. He just stared at the place the door should have appeared. After several moments the professors walked up._

_"__What wrong?" Albus asked._

_"__The room's not responding." Ron said, "Last night was Ginny and the twins fun night and Harry was helping. They always set the door so that we can get in. But we can't so I think something else is going on."_

___Just then the door appeared and opened. Four very tired looking people stepped out and said in unison, "Uh oh."_

_"__Care to explain yourselves?" Minerva asked._

_"__Uuummmm." Ginny said, "No?"_

___Harry said, "Ron would you get the room for everyone please."_

_"__Sure thing." Ron paced, the door appeared and everyone but the four and Albus filed in._

_"__Can we talk in your office please?" Harry asked, "This is kind of sensitive information."_

___When they reached the office and all took a seat Fred pulled a bag out of his pocket and placed it on the desk and said, "We left the room late last night and almost ran into Filch. I paced and asked for a place to hide."_

_"__When the door opened we all jumped in," Ginny said, "they were checking the map to see if the coast was clear, but I looked around the room that had opened. I was a room filled with junk."_

_" __It was 'the' room filled with junk," Harry said, "We decided to look for a little while, we didn't realize it had been all night. Sorry."_

_"__We found it, and levitated it into that bag. None of us touched it and Harry stayed well away from it." George finished the story._

_"__Alright," Albus said, "You are excused from classes today. But come to my office after lunch, we will be discussing this more."_

_"__Yes sir." They all answered._

___As they reached the common room Fred said, "Ginny, you better sleep in Ron's bed. We'll need to know you're awake in time for lunch."_

___Ginny decided to sleep in her cat form and curled up with Harry. They didn't stir until Fred and George came in close to lunch. _

_"__Ah George I wish we had a camera," Fred said._

_"__The blackmail material we could have." George replied._

___Harry woke up at their exchange and knew they meant the way he and Ginny were curled together. He realized that Ginny was laying along his chest with her face tucked into his neck. He rolled over and let her slide off onto his bed, "I'll be ready in a few minutes. You guys get to wake her up."_

___By the time Harry was out Ginny was gone. He met the twins in the common room, if she had done any damage to them they had already fixed it. Several minutes later Ginny came down and they all headed to lunch. No one asked any questions, they just wondered how many points they would be losing and what detentions the four would see. The subdued group left lunch with the headmaster and followed him to his office._

_"__Did you sleep well?" Albus asked._

___The four just nodded but Fred said, "Just not enough."_

_"__Here are some pepper up potions from Aunt Flo." Albus said. The steam had just quit coming out their ears when the fire turned green. Over the next couple of moments Molly, Arthur, James and Lily all came through the floo._

_"__What did they do now?" Lily asked._

_"__The four of them stayed up all night in the Room of Requirement." Albus said, the four adults turned to glare at their children. The children as one shrank under the glare, Albus smiled and continued, "They were finding this." He held up a mangled diadem._

_"__Is that… I mean… they found it?" James spit out._

_"__Yes, but I'm unsure what we should do about them staying out all night." Albus said, "I don't want to punish them, I want to give them points. But I didn't know what you would want to do."_

_"__How did you find it?" Arthur asked._

___Ginny started, "This year has been hard on Harry and I. We can be close and touch regularly, but we can't show any real affection toward each other. Hugs can only happen once in a while. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George saw how hard it was on us and decided to help. Once or twice a week Fred and George kidnap me from my homework to go have some fun. The others go someplace to study quietly. Harry doesn't study with them he comes with us. We go into the room of requirement, Harry and I can connect enough to satisfy the bond and the twins keep an eye on us."_

_"__Last night," Fred took up the story, "George and I were brainstorming some new pranks and lost track of time therefore we left the room after curfew. When we went to leave the room Filch was coming towards us. The room was already shut so I had to open it again and I was only thinking of a place to hide."_

_"__The door opened and we jumped in." George said, "Ginny noticed the pile of junk immediately while we just were worried about Filch. When she finally got our attention Harry realized it was 'the' room filled with junk. We split up to search for the diadem. I went with Harry while Fred went with Ginny. Harry hoped he could feel it through Ginny."_

_"__We didn't realize how much time had passed." Harry said, "We were just going to take a quick look and then bring Granddad back the today. We lost track of time and when I did sense the evil it took me a long time to pinpoint it without getting close. No one touched it, we just levitated into a bag and left the room. That was about five a.m."_

_"__You missed your training today?" James asked, the four nodded, "That's ok we'll make it up on Saturday."_

___The four groaned, they knew that meant fewer lessons on Saturday and more running._

_"__On another note," Albus said, "I have found the house and I'm gathering a group to go on Saturday. Alistar, Sirius and I so far. James will be busy so Arthur can you help?"_

_"__Certainly." Came the reply._

___Saturday morning was rough. It had been a long time since Harry had felt so pushed in a work out. First they ran extra, then they did dodging practice longer, flying was cut out for the day as was animagus training. It was filled with more exercise and other punishments._

___Harry noticed that Albus was gone during breakfast and lunch on that day. He hoped everything was going well for them. He didn't want to see anyone get hurt. When he still didn't show for dinner that evening Harry decided to check. _

_"__Is everything ok?" Harry asked Minerva._

_"__Yes," she replied, "Just a rough day. They ended up calling Bill up from Egypt to deal with some... things. They are all home safe now."_

___Sunday morning during training Albus pulled the group that knew about the items off to the side, "We have all but the cup from Gringotts. I'm guessing it's in one of the main death eaters vaults. Malfoy had the book so we're hoping that either the Lastrange's, Crabbe's or Goyle's have the cup. I'm hoping we can find a way for Sirius or Andromeda to claim the Lastrange's vault, a group is checking goblin and ministry laws. I think we can get Narcissa to let us look in the Malfoy vault just to make sure."_

_"__Thanks Granddad." Harry said, "What will happen to Voldemort if he is still in spirit form when we destroy the last item? I mean there will be no more ties to this world will he be able to stay or just disappear?"_

_"__I don't know." Albus said, "That's a good question. Maybe we should be trying to catch his spirit so that when we destroy the cup we'll know what else needs to be done."_

___Remus came into the room during training and pulled Albus out of the room. He was gone at breakfast and lunch again. This time no one knew what was happening, because Remus had gone with him. At dinner Albus was there and he looked troubled. He stood up to gain the attention of the students._

_"__Today… we faced something we had hoped never to see happen. Rufus Scrimager, Head of the Auror Office was abducted. He was returned with very grave injuries just before lunch. It seems that Voldemort has returned, he used the head auror's blood and a lot of dark magic to make a body. Rufus was left alive just enough to let us know what had happened. Voldemort wants us to be aware of his return. I implore you take care during the coming Holidays. We expect him to start the war again at any time. Those of you who are muggle born please see your head of house, the auror's want to set up some protection for your families."_

___Harry looked around the hall and caught many people looking at him. He noticed the Slytherin table was not what he expected. Instead of gloating they were as fearful as everyone else, even Crabbe and Goyle. When he thought about it he realized that with the lack of adult deatheaters Voldemort may come looking for them to fill the shoes. But Harry realized something during this thought process, he wouldn't look to these kids, he was going to try to get their parents._

___Harry noticed Albus get up and head out, so he jumped up and ran to the headmasters office. He reached it at the same time as Albus. Albus indicated for Harry to follow him into the office and they each took a chair._

_"__Professor," Harry said, "I'm sure someone else already thought of this but I think they should have extra guards at Azkaban. Voldemort is going to try and get his followers back."_

___Albus jumped up and stepped to the floo. After a few moments he returned to his seat, "No one had thought of that. Sometimes wizards just overlook the obvious in things. We had sent extra security to Diagon alley in case he attacked there. And a few people to monitor the werewolf community in case he tried to recruit from there. Everyone thinks Azkaban is so safe he won't try, but he is __desperate _enough to try anything right now."

_"__Well I'm glad I didn't keep that to myself then." Harry said._

_"__On a more personal note Harry." Albus said, "In his speech to Rufus he has threatened you specifically. And your family and friends in general. So for Christmas this year the closest part of the Family will be staying at Hogwarts. All of the Weasley's, Longbottom's and Potter's will be here as well as Sirius and Remus."_

_"__Any news on the cup?" Harry asked._

_"__Yes as a matter of fact we do." Albus said, "Several people are at the vault right now. The goblins were still fighting it until the news about Voldemorts resurrection surfaced."_

___Before Harry could leave the office the fire turned green and someone yelled, "He's attacking Azkaban, we need your help Albus." Albus was through the floo before Harry could close the office door._


	11. Chapter 11

___At five the next morning Harry noticed the signup list to stay at Christmas on the board. Harry was the first to sign followed by Neville and then all the Weasleys._

___Dean was behind them and asked, "Harry do we all need to stay?"_

_"__No." Harry replied, "You don't have to. My family and I was targeted specifically in Voldemort's return speech so my parents are coming here. You can stay or go your choice. Whatever that choice is keep Mad Eye about it."_

_"__Got constant vigilance," Seamus said, "can do."_

___A few others signed the sheet but the majority wanted to go home and help their families set up protections. Once they reached the training room they all filed in. They were surprised to find the Potters in attendance again. They usually only came once a month._

___When questioned James said, "With Voldemort back we will be starting more dueling practice and using real life situations. We will have fewer lessons on learning new spells and more of using them in battle scenarios. Lesson time will be more on making sure you go over any spell you are having trouble with. While I know you have already done these things in moderation, we will be stepping up to more fighting. We will be pushing you harder. If you are attacked by five death eaters I want you and your families to survive. Any questions?"_

_"__I didn't sign up to stay for Christmas," Lee Jorden said, "Should I?"_

_"__If it was up to me I would want you to all stay here and safe." James said, "But it's not up to me. I would contact your parents and ask them what you should do. Harry was targeted so we will be staying. But as his friends you may seen as a link to him. I warded Hermione's parents home last night and was asked by them to relay the message to her to please stay at Christmas. She is known as a close friend and a muggleborn. _

___The rest of you are not known as close friends, most people would be hard pressed to say you had a link closer than fellow student at Hogwarts. This situation is why we asked you to foster this secret friendship with Harry. You are protected best by being a unknown ally. However, before you leave for the hols you will be given an emergency portkey. If you and your family are attacked you can return here quickly. When you return from hols leave the portkey with your family. If you're not going home let me know and I'll make sure your family gets the portkey."_

_"__If were being trained to fight why have us run here in case of attack?" another student asked._

_"__Protect your family first, fight if you have to, but know we want to attack them in numbers not to their advantage. I have no doubt that most of you could defeat a death eater one on one. But how many times in the past did one death eater attack anyone?"_

_"__None." Came the answer._

_"__Right, so fight when it's in our favor and escape when it's not." James said, "And don't assume they sent a flunky after you, assume it's Fenrir Greyback or Bellatrix Lastrange. Now let's get to work."_

___As everyone else ran toward their stations to work Harry turned to Albus and his father, "How many did he get?"_

_"__Fourteen," James said, "he targeted his closes ally's first. They are still repairing damage."_

_"__Harry, thank you." Albus said, "The battle was already started by the time the Auror's checked Azkaban. He would have gotten many more out if you hadn't expressed your thoughts. You have saved us once again."_

_"__You welcome." Harry said, "Who did he get?"_

_"__Malfoy, Lastrange, Crabbe, Goyle, just to name a few." Albus said, "It's good the ministry was allowed to freeze their accounts through the goblins. Not only can they not support their cause. They won't know if anything is missing. And on that note you should know they are all destroyed."_

_"__Good," Harry said, "So when do I get to take him out?"_

_"__Never if I can help it." James stated, "We will be trying our selves. I don't want you anywhere near him. You are still only a second year and your power still needs to develop."_

_"__Good try Dad." Harry said, "But you know my power doesn't need any more developing. And while I am physically still a second year, I am Auror level in power and ability. The longer we wait the more people can die, I don't want that on my shoulders."_

_"__Just wait a while," James pleaded, "I'm not ready for this yet."_

_"__I agree James," Albus said, "He hasn't started anything yet, let's just wait and see for now."_

___Christmas was quiet as far as Voldemort was concerned. However Hogwarts was anything but. With Harry's friends and family present, which included the twins, it was a loud, laughter filled time. They tried their best to ignore Voldemort. It only hampered the event when one adult or another had to take a turn at guard duty somewhere._

___Severus Snape had been called away the night of the attack on Azkaban and as a spy had rejoined the death eaters. They celebrated the return of Voldemort, and started making plans to recruit. He kept Albus informed of developments and while they were able to stop some things, others they had to let happen to keep the spy safe._

___After several months of nothing, an attack was planned. Severus informed Albus and counter action was set up. The death eater plan was to attack a muggle neighborhood in London. It just so happened that the attack was to take place where one of the muggleborn family members was located. It was decided that the muggleborn needed to be caught in the act of a prank the day of the attack. And it had to be bad enough that Minerva would need to talk to their parents directly, owl post wouldn't do._

___Fred, George, Sirius, Remus and James got with Collin Creevey to begin to plan the best prank of all times. It had to appear to injure someone while only putting them to sleep for a few hours. No one outside the group could know what was to happen, they wanted the surprised reactions to be genuine. _

___Harry's group of close friends was sitting with Minerva and Lily while they watched the planning session, Lily said, "I never thought I'd see the day when I was glad those three would have experience in setting up and executing pranks._

_"__True," Minerva laughed, "I'm glad that I know I'm not the subject of this prank, I'd be terrified."_

_"__Don't worry Aunty M." Harry said, "I'm sure they'll be pranking me."_

_"__Why do you say that?" Ron asked._

_"__Dad won't want me to go fight." Harry stated, "And if I'm conscious I will want to be fighting. The sooner I can stop him the safer we all will be."_

_"__But you're just a kid," Hermione said, "you can't possibly be ready yet can you?"_

_"__I'll never be ready to take a life." Harry frowned, "But I'm always ready to save one. If I believe in the prophecy I have to kill him. I keep hoping I can stop him without killing him."_

_"__Why don't you just let your dragon play with him." Neville said, "Like a cat and mouse, and cats always accidentally kill the mouse."_

_"__I hope you aren't expecting me to eat him like a cat are you?" Harry made a face._

___The day of the attack Collin was trying to act normal. One of his dorm mates noticed and asked him what was going on. He tried to put on an innocent face but it didn't quite work. He refused to tell his dorm mates anything._

___At dinner just as Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Ron came through the door something wet hit them and they all lost consciousness. After the liquid poured out on top of the group it looked like the cauldron holding it fell on top of the small group, then rolled off to the side leaving mangled bodies in its wake. _

___Collin was the first to reach the group quickly followed by Minerva and Albus. "This wasn't supposed to happen, the liquid was just to pour out on them changing them colors not…" _

___Albus took charge of floating the group to the hospital while Minerva said, "Mr. Creevey to my office now!"_

___When they reached the hospital Sirius was there and cleared away the illusion of broken bodies but they five children were left asleep. Albus asked, "How did you do it?"_

_"__Well, the liquid was a sleeping potion designed to put them to sleep when it touched their skin. The huge falling cauldron was an illusion that allowed an invisible James to place the broken bodies illusion without anyone noticing. The fake cauldron was made to roll into the spot of the real but disillusioned cauldron that was made visible at the right moment. The sound was a magical recording done at the time we dropped the real cauldron so we could see where it would roll to and have real damage. Collin has spent his evening in Minnie's office while Fred is acting his part thanks to polyjuice potion. Collin can't act to save his life. His dorm mates have known something was up all day, but he didn't tell them anything. Fred is in the hospital sick." Sirius motioned to an illusion of Fred in a bed near the group, "The twins have made these great candies that make you throw up until you eat the other half. Fred had one earlier so George could bring him up here and Aunt Flo put him to bed. After the kids left I disillusioned him left the copy and went to Minnie's office._

_"__How long will they sleep?" Albus asked._

_"__All night," was the answer, "Collin, Fred, George, Lily and Molly will be staying here to watch out for them. While the rest of us will be backing up Minnie."_

_"__Excellent plan." Albus said._

_"__That's not quite all. Molly, Arthur, Alice, Frank, James and Lily are currently looking at the damage in the great hall and then will hurry to check on their children." Sirius said. "That way the Slytherin kids can tell why we all show up with you at the attack. Me, Mad eye and the others will show up on the opposite end of the street a few moments after you do. The spy should not be compromised."_

_"__Now all we have to do is have a detention for Collin and find a way to allow the points to be restored to Gryffindor." Albus said._

_"__I suggested that Aunty M give him detentions every Saturday from nine to noon." Sirius said, "He's been asking for lessons in warding and we'll use that time to do it. He was actually thrilled about the idea so I think we'll have to give him a mild calming draught every Saturday so he can act depressed about detention. Hmmm… maybe we should give him acting lessons too. Oh and Harry's group of friends will be given points to award there gracious forgiveness of Collin."_

___The counter attack went off without a hitch. Minerva was just leaving the house when the pops started all around the neighborhood. She quickly notified Albus, and his group notified Mad Eye's group, who were having a birthday party at the leaky, and then portkeyed to the neighborhood. The fighting was terrible but when they realized they were losing the death eaters left. _

___At breakfast the next morning Harry and his group approached Collin. "I'm so sorry, I mean, I didn't know…"_

_"__No hard feelings," Harry said, "it was an accident. Just get some help next time, in fact I'll help you next time ok?"_

_"__Ok," Collin sighed._

_"__Actually," Ron said, "I woke up during the night and heard our Mom's talking. And it looks like there's a silver lining to our accident."_

_"__What happened?" Ginny asked._

_"__I heard a muggle neighborhood was attacked last night." Ron said, "Evidentially someone magical was there visiting or something and was able to warn Dumbledore just as the attack started. Since our parents were all here they went to help in the fight. There were a few injuries but no deaths."_

_"__Wow." Collin grinned, "Glad to know I sort of helped with that. I'm still sorry you got hurt." _

___The information that his parents were ok served to alleviate Collin of any worry. It also served another purpose, Vincent Crabbe and a few others Slyerthins heard the exchange and decided their fathers should hear about it._

___Later in the common room Fred approached the group, "Ginny feel like being kidnapped tonight?"_

_"__Sure."_

_"__Hey, we want to be kidnapped tonight too." Ron said._

_"__Fine, meet back here after dinner tonight." George said._

___During the kidnapping Severus left the castle. The dark lord wanted to know why McGonagall was in that particular neighborhood on that particular night. When Severus explained the prank that had been pulled and ended so badly it clear up the question and matched the accounts from the letters certain people had received. Voldemort was very unhappy about the apparent coincidence. _

___As summer approached the attacks were getting more frequent. They couldn't stop all of them so many people were getting hurt. At an order meeting Severus mentioned, "He has taken a snake familiar. This snake obeys his every command. I think he may have some extra kind of link with it. He's had snakes before but not like this one."_

_"__Severus, I'm going to teach you a spell I want you to perform on the snake." Albus said, "It is a test to see if it's a certain kind of object. Only the caster can see the result, but still try to be alone with it when you do it."_

___When he returned and gave his findings Albus sent him off and then called Minerva to bring Harry. He then called James and Lily. When they all gathered he said, "He made another one."_

_"__Made what?" James asked._

_"__One of those items." Albus said._

_"__Would you just tell us the name of it. We've killed six of them I think I should know what they are now." Harry stated._

___James nodded and Albus said, "They are called Horcruxes. A piece of Voldemort's soul lives in each one of these items."_

_"__So it was a piece of Voldemort, not a memory from a book, that attacked Ginny and I in the chamber?" Harry asked._

_"__Yes." Albus said, "This time, like in Peter's case, it is in a living organism. He is using a snake this time, a very large snake. We will be working this summer to find it and eliminate it."_

_On the train ride home Harry was instructing his friends, "Stay with your parents, don't wander off. We don't want Voldemort to get any ideas about you. Hermione get to know your guards and befriend them. No funny business for any of you until they get his snake. Ok?"_

_"Don't worry so much." Ginny said. "You've trained us, we can take care of ourselves and we know not to be playing pranks right now. Give us some credit."_

_"Sorry," Harry said, "my parents are overly panicky and it's seeping over onto me."_

_The first half of summer was very quiet. While they were glad for no attacks, they almost wished for one so they could find the snake. The order looked high and low and no sign of Voldemort was anywhere. Severus was always off with death eater meetings but nothing was happening that could help. They got several new death eaters and helpers, including agreements with a few giants and werewolves._

_As Harry birthday approached Ginny told her Mum, "I want to go to Diagon Alley to buy Harry a present for his birthday."_

_"I don't know dear." Molly said, "It's dangerous."_

_"Well I'm not going alone," She replied, "I will have the rest of the family there with me. Please?"_

_"Alright," Molly said, "Let me talk to your father first." _

_Molly called him and they arranged for a bit of extra protection. The Weasley's left the burrow much to the happiness of all the children and went for a quick trip into the alley. Unfortunately for them Voldemort had planned on a trip to Diagon Alley for the same day. _


	12. Chapter 12

___As the Weasleys were leaving the Quidditch store they heard a series of pops around the Alley. One of those pops was right beside Ginny. The death eater immediately grabbed the girl and popped away. Molly was mad. She started throwing hexes at the nearest death eaters and managed to incapacitate three of them before the rest disappeared. Upon examination from the aurors they found one stunned, two hit with a waxing spell that made them so slick they couldn't hold their own wands nor stay on their very slick feet._

___The auror arresting them was trying hard to hold in a laugh as he cleaned off the wax from their wrists. Arthur showed up a few moments later and held his wife as she cried into his shoulder. The auror's started the investigation and began the search for the girl._

___Ron patted his mothers shoulder as they sat her in the shop and gave her tea, he whispered into her ear, "Don't worry Mum, Harry is probably already after them."_

___Molly gasp and whispered Ron's comment to Arthur. He stepped away and apperated. He arrived at the Potter estate to find two anxious adults. _

_"__Ginny was captured by death eaters." Arthur said._

_"__Was it like ten minutes ago?" Lily asked._

_"__Yes, where's Harry?" _

_"__He left, ten minutes ago." Remus said, "He was sitting in that chair studying. He jumped up yelling no, changed into his Phoenix and flashed away."_

_"__I'm going back to the alley, if I see James or Sirius I'll let them know." Arthur said. Upon his arrival back at the quidditch store he found James and Sirius questioning his family and the store clerk, "James we need to talk."_

___James looked at the man and said, "He went after her." Arthur nodded so James continued, "Ok, I want all your family to go to my house. We'll be there as soon as we can."_

___Several hours later the two aurors finally were able to go home. James saw all the anxious faces looking at him with hope and he realized Harry wasn't back yet. He collapsed onto a chair nearby and tried to think. Sirius decided they needed a drink. He left the library and walked to James' study that held the alcohol. He grabbed a bottle of Ogdens and turned to levitate a stack of glasses when he saw a flashing light. He sat down the bottle as he realized what that flashing light meant._

_"__James!" He yelled, "Come here I know where they are."_

___There was a stampede from the library to the study, "Where are they?" Molly screamed._

___Sirius said, "Look the other house has an intruder."_

_"__But that can't be Harry," James said, "He's keyed to all the wards."_

_"__But Ginny isn't." James looked doubtful so Sirius said, "Look I'll just go check. You all stay here in case they come back or you find out something else. It'll take me about a day round trip, and I won't be followed."_

_"__Let Albus know before you leave the country." James said._

___At the moment of Ginny's capture Harry knew she was in trouble. He jumped from his seat, changed into his phoenix and flashed to her. He arrived in a room filled with death eaters and Voldemort. Ginny was standing right in front of the horrid man and his snake was unwrapping itself from its master and wrapping it's self around Ginny. Harry landed talons out right on top of the snake and thought "Burn you vile creature." He let go of the snake and grabbed Ginny, and thought, "Home far away." And he flashed._

___When they landed he transformed back and collapsed on the floor, "Gin, you all right?"_

_"__Yes," she thought back, "but I'm surprised our mothers haven't converged on us yet."_

_"__Me too, " Harry thought, "What room did we land in?"_

_"__Don't know I haven't opened my eyes yet." She replied._

___Harry cracked his eyes open and then quickly sat up._

_"__What's wrong," Ginny thought, "Didn't we get away?"_

_"__Yes we got away," Harry said, "And just like I thought we're far away."_

___Ginny opened her eyes and looked around, "Where are we?"_

_"__Australia." He thought as he collapsed back to the ground._

_"__You did what?" she asked._

_"__I flashed us to Australia," he said tiredly, "I didn't know a Phoenix could flash that far. I'm going to have to sleep before I can flash us back."_

___Ginny stood up and looked around, the room was huge, and there were trees and plants around it will natural light coming from above. She saw the quidditch pitch down at one end and the house near the other, "Well lets go to the house, I'm guessing there may still be beds there."_

_"__Go ahead, " Harry said, "I'll come along in an hour or two when I get the energy back."_

_"__I'll levitate you, big baby." Ginny was teasing him because she was so nervous. He didn't look well at all. He was pale, sweating and slightly shaking. _

___When she got close to the house he said, "Don't try to touch the door. Let me open it." She floated him to the door and he reached out and opened it._

_"__What would have happened to me?" she asked._

_"__You would have been knocked unconscious for a few hours and woken with a terrible headache." He responded._

___She floated him to the couch and asked, "Can I touch things now?"_

_"__Just not the doors or windows or outer walls." Harry said, "The kitchen should be fine if you're hungry or thirsty. There's a stasis spell on the food we left just in case we needed to come back."_

_"__Or if you decided to flash your girlfriend halfway round the world so you could have some private time with her for your birthday?" Ginny teased as she went to find what was available._

___Harry chuckled, leave it to Ginny to think of a bright spot in this, "I'm so grounded."_

_"__Because you saved my life by flashing me to Australia?"_

_"__No because I left the house without permission." Harry groaned, "Oh well can't change it now, and I wouldn't if I could."_

_"__Well my parents won't be mad that you saved me." Ginny said, "But the Australia thing may just cause a little problem."_

___Several minutes later Ginny sat down a tray with food and drinks. She woke Harry up and got him to eat and drink some. She sat by him on the couch and they ate holding hands. _

_"__I'm glad you're ok." Harry said after they had finished._

___Ginny leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't like their other kisses of several short touches. This one was connection. It lasted several minutes without breaking. When it ended neither moved for several moments. _

_"__Wow." They said at the same time, then Harry yawned._

_"__Ok, no more kissing time for you to go back to sleep." Ginny said._

___Harry grinned and touched the couch, it expanded to double size. He summoned a blanked and pillow from his bedroom. Ginny scooted out of his way as he set up the bed and then stretched out. He pulled up the blanket and patted the couch beside him and Ginny stretched out beside him and cuddled up._

_"__Nice." Ginny said and soon the two were asleep._

___Sirius told Albus his suspicions, no one knew where the other house was so Albus asked, "Where to you want to land first?"_

_"__France will be fine." Sirius said, Albus made him a portkey._

_"__This second one will bring you home to the Potter Estate." Albus said, "Be no farther away than the south of France when you activate it."_

___Sirius nodded and started his journey. He had several landings before he ended up in Australia. He checked himself for magic and stowaways and apparated to the shack. He went through the door and down the stairs. None of the seals they had left had been opened so Sirius was sure it had to be Harry. His wand was already pulled so he stepped through the last door. _

___Ginny was awake and enjoying snuggling with Harry. The enjoyment ended abruptly when she heard a door shut out in the arena. She sat up carefully and slipped off the couch pulling her wand. She got between Harry and the door and waited. I wasn't long before it opened and Sirius stepped in._

_"__Ginny." Sirius smiled stepping forward._

_"__Stop," She said and Sirius' grin faded, "Who are Tigress, Teddy and Leo?"_

_"__You, Neville and Ron." Sirius said, "Good job."_

___Ginny dropped her wand and turned back to Harry. She gently shook him and said, "Sirius is here."_

_"__Don't care." Came the mumbled reply._

_"__He's really tired. It took a lot out of him to flash us here." Ginny said, "He thought Home far away. His intention was to get us far away from Voldemort and take us home. But his Phoenix interpreted it as Australia. He's been asleep almost the whole time. I was able to get him to eat and drink a few hours ago."_

___Sirius went into the kitchen and came back with a couple potion bottles. He sat by Harry's head and helped him up. Harry groggily looked at the man as he said, "Harry I'm giving you some potions that will help you. Drink them up ok?"_

___Harry open his mouth and Sirius poured it in. Harry swallowed and then opened his mouth for the other. After the steam quit blowing out his ears he sat up on his own._

___It only took them a few hours to reach home. When they landed in the library they were each wrapped in their mothers arms._

_"__This is more like it." Ginny said and Harry laughed_

_"__Sirius what happened?" James asked._

_"__Don't know. I didn't ask for explanations I just brought them straight home after reviving Harry." He said._

_"__Reviving?" Remus asked._

_"__He's exhausted." Sirius said, "Evidentially flashing that far takes some serious energy. They both ate a little at the house and slept."_

_"__Ginny what did you mean this is more like it?" George asked._

_"__When we landed at the other house we both expected to be grabbed into hugs by our mothers." Ginny said, "Harry realized he accidentally flashed us to the wrong home. By the way Mr. Potter, that place is so cool."_

___James was taking his turn at hugging Harry and said, "Thanks."_

_"__You better get him to bed," Remus said, "He's almost asleep. He'll need some potions to get going again, what did you give him Sirius?"_

_"__Pepper up and a nutrient, that was probably three hours ago." Sirius said._

_"__If I might ask," Albus said, "how far did he flash?"_

___James looked at Lily, Sirius and Remus who nodded, "Australia."_

_"__My word," Albus was shocked._

___The fire flared and Mad Eye popped through, "Great everyone in one stop. Albus, Sirius and James you need to come with me to the ministry. Tigress, glad you're back. I suppose it was the work of Flash?"_

___Ginny nodded and Albus asked, "Do we have time for the story before we leave?_

_"__If it's not long." Mad Eye said._

_"__It's not." Ginny said as James put Harry on the couch, "I was apparated right in front of Voldemort and his snake. The snake had enough time to reach me, it was going to wrap itself around me and hold me for Voldemort. Harry flashed in landed on the snake and thought burn, then grabbed me and flashed away."_

_"__Well that simplifies and complicates things." Mad Eye said, "When Harry set the snake on fire it spread and burned Voldemort too. He's dead. The death eaters were in such shock that Severus was able to stun them all and contact me. He hadn't seen what happened just that Voldemort was on fire. So we need to decide what to tell everyone."_

_"__Fawkes did it." Harry mumbled from the couch, "Glad he's gone."_

___It took weeks but Harry did recover from his long distance flash. Fawkes refused to take credit for saving Ginny so it was decided to say she had befriended another Phoenix and it saved her. Fawkes like this as it was, in a matter of speaking, true. Before the summer was over Albus was able to take time to talk with Harry._

_"__How are you feeling?" Albus asked._

_"__I'm fine," Harry said, "I didn't want to be the one to kill him but you were right years ago, if I was trying to stop him but not intentionally kill him it wouldn't be murder. I only intended to kill the snake. I thought Burn you vile creature. So I guess the magic interpreted it as Voldemort was a vile creature too. Now what are we going to do about the Family?"_

_"__I believe we should continue it." Albus said, "There will always be dark wizards out there to stop and we want to make sure people can protect themselves. Are you ready for your third year?"_

_"__Yes," Harry said, "But no more dark lords please."_

___**Back at Hogwarts**_

___The twins declared, "_All hail the great guardian of the realm, joker king, Death Eater catcher, book and snake slayer and defeater of evil."

"I'm glad we have the lead prankster title back," George said.

"I know," Fred said, "But we only have it for one more month before he'll start trying again.."

Harry smacked each on the head with his fuzzy scepter, "On with it Gred and Forge, we don't have all day."

___Together the twins yelled, "Step forward Hermione, friend to all who are light. Step forward and receive your new name."_

___Hermione walked down the red carpet toward Harry and the twins. Harry was on his barstool throne with the jester crown on. The twins were dressed as Indian braves which they liked because they were just wearing loin cloths and headbands with a few feathers stuck in them. Harry had what the twins considered a breast plate of bones from who knows what, and trousers that looked like they were tied on and moccasins. Hermione was in an Indian maidens dress and had a headband with feathers. _

___The rest of the family had lined up on each side of the carpet to cheer her as she walked. When she reached Harry he said, "Kneel Hermione, friend off all who are light. As my right as joker king to the Familia de Lumen I dub you Puma. Kickname and animal name the same will make it easy, but I really liked Princess Pranks a Lot, never the less it is your choice. Rise Puma and scratch the eyes out of all who think you are incapable or bookwormish."_

___She grinned mischievously and turned toward the twins, they looked at each other and then ran screaming like little girls as she chased them. The room was filled with laughter._


End file.
